<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down the Rabbit Hole- Take Two by Christy (wildchild)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389807">Down the Rabbit Hole- Take Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy'>Christy (wildchild)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader finds herself suddenly in the world of the Winchesters and no way to get home for the time being, but done from the viewpoints of the Winchester brothers.<br/>NOTE: This is similar to my other story by a similar name, but a "What if, in the same situation, the Winchesters seduced her before Crowley" idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/You, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginning Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Now, at first glance, this may seem like I’m reposting my DTRH fic twice, but I’m not. *smirk* The pairings are clearly listed on the front page, and much like the original story, will be listed in the chapters as things change for the Reader and those around her. Hope you enjoy this side trip while I try to bribe my muse to write the “important” one ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Down the Rabbit Hole- Take Two<br/>Author: Christy<br/>Reader Gender: Female<br/>Part: 1/?<br/>Warnings: Death, swearing<br/>Pairing: None right yet; Dean/Reader, Sam/Reader friendship<br/>Summary: Reader finds herself suddenly in the world of the Winchesters and no way to get home for the time being, but done from the viewpoints of the Winchester brothers.<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or anything else to do with Supernatural. I’m merely borrowing them for my own whims and will return them in a timely fashion...eventually.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>**DEAN**</p><p>This all started one day when I suddenly felt like I was on a damn airplane again. You know, that feeling as they're taking off or landing, when your ears feel like they’re gonna pop? Yeah, that feeling, only me and Sam were in the library of the Bunker when it happened. The next thing I hear is someone coughing behind me and I watched Sam jump up and pull out his gun and level it at something behind me. I did the same and turned around, doing much the same with my gun as the head lifted up and she saw us drawing down on her.</p><p>“Farden <em>fucking</em> hell. What the fuck did I do now?”</p><p>I fought to keep a straight face, though someone who could curse with Battlestar Galactica phrasing was amusing to my hidden nerd heart. “Who are you and where did you come from?” I instead demanded as I leveled my gun on her again as she reached for her back pocket.</p><p>“Easy, boys- just going for my phone,” she said, keeping her eyes on us as she went for her pocket again. Her eyes puzzled me- after the initial shock had faded, she looked more surprised than fearful. What about us or the Bunker could be so surprising?</p><p>“My name’s Y/N, and I’m not from around here. Hell, I don’t even know how I got here, but I’m not a demon or any other kind of baddie,” she said.</p><p>“How can we be sure?” Sam demanded, his eyes focused on her.</p><p>Y/N rolled her eyes and focused back on him. “Not big on cutting, but silver, holy water, whatever you want to do to me, Sammy. I’m as human as the two of you, aside from that whole Mark of Cain bit.”</p><p>We both advanced on her after that comment. “How do you know my name, and, more importantly, how do you know about the Mark?” he demanded.</p><p>Her hand flew to her mouth and she looked up at both of us, the fear finally starting to creep into her eyes. “Look, y’all are probably not gonna believe me, but where I’m from, you two are fictional characters.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes. Now we get to it- she sneaked in somehow- another fucking Becky. “Yeah, the Carver Edlund books. We know.”</p><p>She groaned and shook her head, her eyes alight with frustration. “No, not the books from Chuck- a TV show. Look, lemme call my Dad- he’ll explain. He knows how crazy I am about it- fanfic, cons, the whole works,” she stammered, pressing buttons on the phone.</p><p>I watched her face go from anticipation to pain in a split second, then surprise as she began to speak.</p><p>“M-Momma?!” It almost sounded like the time I’d seen Mom in our old house, but hadn’t she said she was calling her Dad?</p><p>“Mom, it’s Y/N, um, uh,” then a pause. Didn’t sound like her and her Mom were on the best of terms- poor kid.</p><p>She shook her head, her eyes a mass of confusion. “No, Mom, it’s Y/N. Look, just put my brother on the phone, please. I’m sure he can explain.”</p><p>She listened for a bit more then hung up the phone and sat down, looking dazed as tears streamed down her face. She startled when Sam walked over, tissues in hand, and I realized I’d lowered my gun at some point as I watched her explain to us about her mother and how she was apparently in some alternate universe where me and Sammy were real, but she wasn't.</p><p>“This makes no damn sense,” I blurted out, but Sam turned to me and reminded me about Balthazar pulling something similar to us ages ago. “Fine. But that still doesn’t explain how she got here in the first place,” I insisted and heard a flutter of wings.</p><p>“She did a spell at just the right convergence of events to open a gateway between her timeline and ours,” Cas said and I held back the chuckle at Y/N’s squeak and jump as she turned to face the angel.</p><p>She made a quip about him popping up as she wiped her face and stood to face him. “So, oh great angelic one, how do I get back then? Still use the same mojo?”</p><p>“Wait, Cas, so she’s a fucking witch like Rowena?” I demanded and she stomped over to me, fire in her eyes, even if she did only come up to my breastbone in her flats.</p><p>“I’m nothing like that Immortal she-witch! I’m an Earth witch, more like Willow before she went Dark. Hell, if Rowena hasn’t gotten the spell book-” she started and Sam butted in.</p><p>“The book? We sent Charlie to look for it, but she hasn’t come back yet.”</p><p>“She hasn’t?!” she exclaimed and grabbed my arm in urgency. “Great! We can still save-” and then her mouth continued moving for a moment before she realized nothing was coming out.</p><p>Letting go of me, she whirled to face Cas again, her fingers moving in a blur that I soon realized had to be ASL.</p><p>“If something is supposed to happen, we can’t stand in the way,” Cas replied firmly to whatever she’d asked of him.</p><p>Her hands blurred for a moment before Cas’s eyes narrowed and her mouth turned up in a smirk with whatever she’d signed next, which caused Cas to wave his hand, letting her speak. Turning back to me and Sam, she quickly explained what she was talking about in regards to Charlie as Cas scratched out calculations on paper behind us.</p><p>Looking up at her, his face sad, he explained how she was stuck here for a year and a day and she went off, throwing the notebook to the side, then grabbing some odd pottery we hadn’t found a use for yet and throwing it at the wall, watching it shatter as she screamed. I noticed that, when it came to the things she was throwing, she did her best to aim between us all and had definitely been watching us on this show as she claimed, because things we regularly used that were within reach weren’t touched, but the brass holder we’d never needed got tossed down the hall, followed by a couple of pillows as she raged at the injustice of the situation before collapsing to the floor, sobbing brokenly. Sam went to step forward, but I waved him off as I holstered my gun and knelt down, gathered her close and began to rock her as I hummed the only song that had ever calmed me. She was our responsibility now, whether she knew it or not, and we’d do our best to protect her until she could get home again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>****</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The three of us were understandably concerned when she declined anything to eat and politely asked if she could have a couple of beers to help her get to sleep, which we gladly provided. We sat down in the library again after showing her to a nearby room and I passed around drinks for the three of us. Sam ran his hand down his face and looked over at Cas, who was frowning at his cup as if he was wondering why I had ruined his perfectly good coffee with a dram or two of whiskey. “So, you know who Y/N is, Cas? How, if she’s from a different universe?”</p><p>“Celestial beings are always in tune with all alternate universes, though the degree to which it can be sensed varies on how close the other universe’s timeline is to our own. As to your original question, when I sensed the vibration her arrival caused, I went back to the source. She did it through sheer force of will- her grief for her mother must have been powerful indeed, for her to manifest this, since the way magic works in her world isn’t anywhere near as powerful as it can be here. Only time will tell with her extended time here what it may do to her inherent magic.”</p><p>I sighed and took a sip of my beer as I glanced back to her room, thinking I could almost hear her still crying. “Hey, Cas, do’ya mind going and checking on how she’s doing? If what you said is true, maybe we can get some of her things from her place, maybe let that boyfriend she mentioned know she’s okay, and, uh, try to explain the situation?”</p><p>“Certainly,” he agreed and walked out, while I turned to my little brother, seeing my concern echoed on his face.</p><p>“How do we keep her safe?” I asked and he nodded in agreement.</p><p>“I say we find a way to get to know her better, since it looks like we’re gonna have a lady here at the Bunker for at least a year now. This means we also need to address how things are- she’s got a boyfriend, so no puppy dog eyes, Dean,” Sam said.</p><p>I gasped, trying to look affronted, but knew that, as my brother, he knew how I was with redheads, and a chance for a do-over after Charlie had told us she was a lesbian had me hopeful. “Come on, Sam- you’re the one who does the puppy dog eyes. I’m just naturally irresistible.”</p><p>Sam sighed and shook his head as he stood up. “Try and behave, Dean- we don’t need her running off into the unknown because you scared her, Jerk.”</p><p>“Bitch,” I replied with a grin and got up myself as we headed to our own rooms for the night.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>****</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next morning, I made sure to put on a shirt and pajama pants, though that was more than I usually slept in, and wandered into the kitchen for some coffee. Thankfully, I only bumped my head on the fridge when Cas fluttered in, a duffle bag in hand.</p><p>“What’s that?” I asked, rubbing my sore head with one hand as I added milk and sugar into my coffee with the other.</p><p>“I went back to her timeline and gathered the items she’d listed as necessary for her to exist here,” he explained and I walked over, hand out, to take it from him, but he put it behind his back, a mulish look on his face.</p><p>“These are her personal things, and, while her large boyfriend was initially surprised, he agreed to let me take her things,” he explained and my eyebrows rose.</p><p>“How big we talking here?” I asked as Sam walked in, looking concerned.</p><p>“Taller than Sam by a good three inches,” Cas replied and Sam looked at him, confused, before turning to me.</p><p>“Dean, I think Y/N’s sick or something, and I don’t remember if we have crackers.”</p><p>I took him in in an instant, considering he was only wearing boxers. Wait, what was that he’d said last night about <span class="u">me</span> behaving around Y/N? Okay, two can play this game. “I’ve got it, Sam. You go put some clothes on – her boyfriend is about your size, so I’m gonna go see her instead- gonna try not to set her off with more crying and such,” I said, trying to hide a grin as I turned to Cas. “Look, just go to the library- I’ll go get Y/N and we’ll meet you there.”</p><p>He nodded and I grabbed some crackers and 7up and headed towards her room. I winced in sympathy as I heard her dry heaves and quiet sobbing petering off. I leaned against the door frame, putting the things I’d brought on the sink. “Couldn’t help but overhear, so I bought some things to help.”</p><p>“Thanks,” she groaned, trying to stand on legs that wobbled and I rushed over, putting her arm around my neck and looped an arm around her waist while using the other to lower the toilet cover and set her down on it, before kneeling in front of her to check on how she was. I was glad that the worst of it appeared to be puffy, red eyes- completely understandable under the circumstances.</p><p>“Hey, you nibble on these when you get a chance, okay? We’ll be in the library when you’re ready. Cas has some things for you; I guess you asked him to get them for ya, huh?”</p><p>She nodded and hung her head as she began sniffling again, so I put a finger under her chin and lifted it so she was looking at me again. Wiping away a tear as it slid down, I said, “We’re all with you on this until we can get you back home, okay?”</p><p>She nodded again, her eyes bouncing around as if they didn’t know where to land, but hey, she was calmer than she had been a minute ago, so that’s progress.</p><p>Patting her knee and standing back up, I pulled my bunched up shirt back down and smiled. “I’ll grab you some towels and let you shower in here. I’ll have Cas pop into your room so you have a change of clothes.”</p><p>She shook her head. “I’ll be fine for now, but thank you,” she said, her eyes focused on my face and, if I wasn't mistaken, her cheeks had gone a little pink.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Things Mesh Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now, at first glance, this may seem like I’m reposting my DTRH fic twice, but I’m not. *smirk* The pairings are clearly listed on the front page, and much like the original story, will be listed in the chapters as things change for the Reader and those around her. Hope you enjoy this side trip while I try to bribe my muse to write the “important” one ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Down the Rabbit Hole- Take Two<br/>Author: Christy<br/>Reader Gender: Female<br/>Part: 2/?<br/>Warnings: Swearing<br/>Pairing: None right yet; Dean/Reader, Sam/Reader flirtations<br/>Summary: Reader finds herself suddenly in the world of the Winchesters and no way to get home for the time being, but done from the viewpoints of the Winchester brothers.<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or anything else to do with Supernatural. I’m merely borrowing them for my own whims and will return them in a timely fashion...eventually.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>**DEAN**</p><p>Apparently, Y/N changed her mind after she showered, since I heard her hollering for Cas and I couldn’t hold back my laughter, which Sam joined in on once I explained.</p><p>About half an hour later, Y/N walked into the library, coffee cup in hand and, from the eyes half-closed and blurry coherence, I figured she might be like Lisa- don’t talk to her until after the first cup of the day. Ben had clued me into that right quick after one growly morning.</p><p>“So, what gives, guys? Looks like a Mexican standoff in here,” she said, sitting down and propping her feet up on the next seat over. Her cute little toes were painted a sparkly blue and she wriggled them as she looked between me and Sam by the table, and Cas leaning against one of the columns by the stairs.</p><p>“Cas said he had a message for you, but wanted to wait until you were here to tell us,” I said, and watched her share a smirked look with Sam as she finished her mug and turned to the angel.</p><p>“Cas?” she asked, her voice hopeful but insecure.</p><p>“Your boyfriend was rather unusual- he thought my appearance a joke, until I gave him your note and requested his assistance in gathering the items you’d listed.”</p><p>Y/N laughed. “Yeah, the only church he believes in is the NFL...that’s my baby. When did he start taking you seriously?”</p><p>Cas cocked his head to the side and studied her. “When I procured the glass item in the pink pouch, he told me that had better be the only thing you used while you were gone, but I didn’t understand the reference.”</p><p>I smirked as I first turned to Sam, who shared the same naughty grin, then to our new house-guest, who was currently turning various colors and trying hard not to look right at us. “Someone has a way to keep you satisfied for a year?” I asked, my grin widening as she stammered, and, if I wasn’t mistaken, that blush of hers was reaching down her neck and slowly down her chest as well. This was turning into a really interesting next year, for sure.</p><p>“It- it’s an inside joke, since Mark knows well and good that I play for both teams,” she said, then her eyes widened as she groaned and laid her head in her hands. This lovely tidbit had obviously been something she hadn’t planned to let slip. I wonder why?</p><p>“Well, that helps explain why you were so concerned about Charlie,” Sam said with a chuckle.</p><p>Showing ample dexterity, she flipped us both off as Sam continued. “What? I’m not saying I necessarily want to watch, but details, at least!”</p><p>My amusement ended, however, at the familiar scent of sulfur and a British voice saying “The murmur around the campfire is that you might have a witch of your own.” Crowley drawled, like he often did, and Y/N’s head shot up, her face showing that she at least knew who he was, if not what all he was capable of. Lord knows, I hoped that they hadn’t shown on the show all the rampaging he and I had done before Sam saved me, but then she decided to bring his attention right on her with her next words! What was she fucking thinking?!</p><p>“Wouldn’t be certain of that, oh King,” she said, standing up and eyeing him, arms crossed, and my fingers itched to grab her and put her safely behind me and Sam, but I had a feeling she knew what she was doing...I hoped so, anyway.</p><p>“Oh, and who is this, boys? I know I would have remembered <span class="u">this</span> one,” he said, a feral grin on his face.</p><p>“Cute, Crowley, but my argument is valid, since I’m not sure how I was trained in magic will work for me here. I’m an intuitive witch, so it’s more about Will than words with me, and the specificity needs that I’ve seen here. Cuz, I seriously doubt the practitioners you’ve found let alone y’all yourselves (sorry, boys) are focused on intent and I’m worried I might blow myself up if I tried anything here,” she said, all in one breath, kinda like Willow, as she’d mentioned earlier. I saw her glance over at Cas, who looked about ready to say something, then closed it again as she nodded. I was distracted from that train of thought when she began walking backwards towards us, eyes staying on Crowley, who had a considering look on his face. Her next sentence explained her movements.</p><p>“But, then again, Crowley, when you’re literally the son of a witch, you might have a better handle on what I’m capable of here. Now, what did Rowena call it again? A Natural Witch, I think it was, seeing as how I’m not stupid enough to try and ask for help from demons, and I’m definitely past the skill set of a Novitiate.”</p><p>“Mother?” I asked, looking down at her, but her focus was on Sam, for some reason. Rowena was Crowley’s mother?</p><p>Crowley pointed a finger at us, eyes crossroads red. “I don’t know what spies you <em>think</em> you have in my court, but it ends now,” he thundered and left with a snap of his fingers.</p><p>Y/N let out her breath, leaving heavily against the table and I wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her sit down again. Holding up a hand towards all of us, she said “I’ll explain all I know about Mommy Dearest and her spawn in a little bit. Right now, I need to see what you have and grab some basics, including liquor. If the last day hasn’t shown me anything else other than the right for some single malt old enough to drink itself, I don’t know what else. So, who’s gonna point me in the direction of the garage?”</p><p>I glanced down at her bare feet, then up at her face, smirking. “Shoes first, maybe?”</p><p>“Okay, fine. You’ve got me there.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>****</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>For a woman who just yesterday found out she was stuck here for a year, Y/N seemed to be adapting quickly. She went off on her own once we got to Walmart, so focused on the list in her hand, I wasn’t even sure if she realized either Sam or I was always nearby to help grab things for her. *<em>This ki</em><em>d</em><em> needs some situational awareness training,* </em>I thought, adding it to the mental list of things we needed to find out and/or train her on. If what she’d told us about Charlie was possible, Sam and I had agreed we needed to make sure both women were trained and safe. My mind flashed back to that explosion and losing Elle and Jo in one fell sweep. Nope, not letting <em>that</em> happen again.</p><p>I was rightfully distracted by her bending over at the waist for something on a lower shelf. Was she doing this deliberately? It didn’t seem like it, since she’d already done it half a dozen times today, not to mention her trying to reach for a soda at the back of the rack, rather than asking us for help. Rather independent little thing, I was finding.</p><p>Back to the task at hand, Winchester!</p><p>Pulling out my phone, I typed out a text to Sam.</p><p><b>//Hey, Sam, any ideas on how we can try and find out more about Y/N without it feeling like an interrogation or </b> <b>something</b> <b>? I’m a little out of ideas.//<br/><br/></b></p><p>
  <em> <b>//Well, since she did mention liking single malt, they’ve got some Jameson at the liquor store next door. Want me to grab some?//<br/><br/></b> </em>
</p><p>
  <b>//Lemme ask her if she has anything else she wants from there, so we can do it in one purchase. But, dude, drinking games??//<br/><br/></b>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>//*shrug emoji* It’s worked for us before- don’t see why it wouldn’t this time.//<br/><br/></b></em>
</p><p>
  <b>//Fine, but no getting her drunk and taking advantage of her, okay, Bitch?//<br/></b>
</p><p><b>//Same back atcha, Jerk. *tongue out emoji*//<br/><br/></b> </p><p>“Hey, Y/N, Sam’s grabbing some Jameson from next door. Did you want anything else from there?”</p><p>“Yeah. Should we tell him or just meet him over there?” she asked, coming over with her hands full of pasta, tomato paste, and, was that Sriracha? Please, tell me all that wasn’t going in one dish!</p><p>She chuckled as she dumped it in, so I must’ve said that last part out loud. “No, I make homemade pasta sauce and the Sriracha is for some slightly spicy potatoes, with some other yummy stuff like bacon thrown in. As for the liquor store, the setup is the same back in Wisconsin, so I put them down at the bottom,” she explained, pointing to the list in her hand. I jotted it down and sent the message off to Sam.</p><p>“Anything else? Sure you don’t want to buy out the whole food section, just to be safe?” I joked and she chuckled and shook her head. “Just some basic girl stuff- makeup, toiletries” and then she paused and gave me a glance out of the corner of her eye as she smirked “and some lingerie. Sorry, but I can’t be going commando after today.”</p><p>Her laughter trailed behind her as my brain immediately went to that last sentence as I watched her jean-clad ass walk away. Nothing underneath...nothing. Oh shit! Keep the civilian in sight, Winchester! You can think of ways to pay the little flirt back later.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Once we were all back in the car, though some of the groceries were on the floor in the back, meaning Y/N had to be in the middle, I asked, a grin on my face, “Where to next, Miz Daisy?”</p><p>She chuckled as she tapped away at her phone. “Thrift store, please. If I’m gonna help y’all, I need to look the part, and thrift stores are a great place to pick up a fed suit for cheap. Plus, I’d really like to replace my leather coat, and you can find really good ones in Kansas, Nebraska, or even South Dakota.”</p><p>Sam turned around to look at her, a curious look on his face. “Help us out? And I thought you’d lived in Wisconsin for years.”</p><p>I watched her smirk through the rear-view mirror as she looked down at her phone, then up at Sam, though it seemed to me her field of vision easily included that mirror. “I wasn’t lying to Crowley when I said I didn’t know how my magic is going to work in this world. So, I need to find a way to make myself useful, and, well, I was taught well on how to shoot, among other things. Besides, I loved traveling through these small towns- made bank back when I danced. And, no. Dean, I didn't ask Castiel to pack any,” she said as Sam laughed and I pouted.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, she’s never gonna go for it. You heard her in the car!” Sam insisted as I looked through the racks for something that could work.</p><p>“Look, Sammy, I’m not thinking stripper fishnet or some bullshit like that. I was thinking more cocktail hour, and, hey, if I get a lap dance after, can ya blame me?” I asked, then hollered in triumph, trying my best to ignore my baby brother and his patented bitch face.</p><p>“Whatever happened to ‘don’t get her drunk and take advantage’, Dean?” he asked, obviously not about to let this slide.</p><p>“I’m not talking about getting her drunk, but have you seen that ass in the jeans Cas DID bring? I say we both grab something she might like that’s a bit more dress up. See, Sammy, I said BOTH- I’m tryin to make sure we’re on the same footing here, cuz the only thing we know for <span class="u">sure</span> is that she’s bi- not which Winchester she likes better- yet, anyways.”</p><p>I hushed up about her earlier commando comment because, if my hopes were to be truly realized, and Lord knows, my wishes NEVER come true, but, hey, a guy can dream, right? Anyways, on the off chance she might entertain the idea of a Winchester sandwich, I needed Sam to quit fucking pouting so much. Jesus, he hasn’t been like this since he lost his shoe during that rabbit's foot debacle with Bella.</p><p>“Seriously, Sam, I’ve got a smidgen of an idea that might work, but I need you to work with me for it TO work, okay?”</p><p>“No one’s gonna get hurt, maimed or cursed by this plan, right? I mean, at the end of the day, Y/N is still a witch,” he countered and I laid a hand on his shoulder in reassurance.</p><p>“Nobody is going to be permanently hurt. Possibly sore, sure, but not injured or cursed. Trust me, please. I want to make sure this is a <span class="u">happy</span> bunker for the next year, okay? I also think that, between this and our little alcoholic Q&amp;A later, we’ll know where we stand with Y/N.”</p><p>Sam shrugged and looked around at the racks. “Something nice to wear, you said? Something she might like?”</p><p>“Yes- and no ‘may the best man win’ crap. We’ve BOTH gotta live with her, ‘kay?”</p><p>Sam nodded and grinned as I wandered over to the cart, half-filled with clothes. “Oh HELL no!” I heard from the dressing room, before the door opened and a hand flung something into the cart before slamming shut again. I looked inside, seeing quite a few items she’d oohed and aahed over earlier.</p><p>“Are these all ones that you’re getting?” I asked, and heard a snort before she opened the door again and poked her head around to look at me.</p><p>“Nope, those are all the rejects- the ones I liked I’m holding onto in here and once I’m in something I can wear out, I’ll put the rejects on the rack.”</p><p>“Ah, makes sense. Well, I found this and I wondered if you’d want to try it too,” I said, handing over the simple black dress with gold accents. She held it out in front of her and gave me that sideways look again. “What? I know our life isn’t always hunting. We’d still take you out somewhere nice once in a while,” I told her and watched her smirk.</p><p>“We, Dean? Or just you?” she countered and I shrugged.</p><p>“Either/or. It’s more about whatever your preference might be,” I said, as Sam came up, a blue one-shouldered dress in his hand.</p><p>“And, I take it this is your suggestion, eh, Sam?” she asked, but her smile took the bite out of her words.</p><p>Sam smiled sheepishly. “We’re busted huh?”</p><p>Y/N laughed and motioned for him to hand it over. “Hardly. It’s really sweet, actually. However, I’m not gonna tell you which, if either, or both that I pick. Now, shoo, boys- I’ve got lots more to try on. I saw a bar a block or two away. Dean, if I may borrow your card? I can call y’all after I’m done,” she said, and closed the door after I gave her the card.</p><p>“But, we never gave you our numbers,” Sam protested moments before both our phones pinged.</p><p>
  <b>//No, but Cas did. *kiss emoji*//</b>
</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>I wandered into Y/N’s room, knocking on the door-frame and staying there. For all my flirting and teasing, Y/N’s consent in all of this was of prime importance to me. It’s something I’d learned more about in my time with Crowley, when he showed me, with willing participants, what benefits the dom/sub lifestyle could bring to everyday life, consent being a major one. Now, that was a relationship I would love to find someday, but, for now, teasing Y/N and seeing if she wanted to sleep with either me or my brother was the fun part- provided she was open to the concept at all.</p><p>“Hey, Dean. What’s up?” she asked, as she put a couple of hangers inside the wardrobe. I caught a glimpse of blue before she turned to me, and my heart sank. I had hoped she’d liked the simple black dress, hoping she’d wear it with the matching lingerie, since I’d seen her put something of that shade in the cart at Walmart. Ah, well, Sam, guess you win.</p><p>“Oh, Sam wanted to know if you’d cook dinner tonight, since I normally do it, but Cas called and asked for my help on a case.”</p><p>“Sure thing,” she said with a big grin as she walked back to the bags and pulled out some black patent leather heels with a good 5-6 inch heel on them and went to put them in the wardrobe. I must have made a sound, because she turned back to me, a smirk on her face. “What is it, Dean?”</p><p>“You can actually walk around in those? Wouldn't you break an ankle or something?!”</p><p>Y/N chuckled as she walked over to the bed, shoes in hand. Sitting down, she toed off her flats and put the heels on. Bending over from the waist again- I swear, she was trying to kill me- she stood up and sauntered over to me. Standing nearly eye to eye now was an interesting dynamic, so I figured it was only fair to leave her a little off-balance before I left too. Taking a hold of her at the waist with both hands, I leaned forward until my mouth was by her ear and whispered “You know what? My original idea of you wearing black lingerie under that dress I gave you? Cancel that- when you wear it, just that and those heels, okay?”</p><p>“How did you know I bought it?” she breathed out as I stepped back.</p><p>“Lucky guess,” I said, kissing her on the cheek and walking out before I gave in to the impulse of throwing her on the bed and fucking her with nothing but those heels on.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>**SAM**</p><p>I saw Y/N march into the kitchen, stomp over to the table and try and untangle the cords to plug in her music player, but she seemed flustered for some reason and the cords seemed to get even more tangled, if that was possible.</p><p>“Fuck! Fucking hormones and fucking magic and OOOH, FUCK THIS! Screw the music- where’s the food?” she asked herself, then turned and saw me and squeaked. Not yelped, squeaked- a little YEEP I found adorable.</p><p>“Hey, sorry to startle you- did you want me to work on the untangling while you tackled dinner?”</p><p>“Huh- untangle? Oh, the cords! Sure,” she said, relinquishing the table to me while she rummaged in the fridge.</p><p>“Actually, this gives us some time, while Dean’s out, for me to talk to you about something,” she said, turning around and slamming the ground beef on the counter, making me jump as she whirled to face me. “So, what the fuck is going on with you thinking working with Rowena was a good idea? I mean, seriously!” she said, walking over to me, arms crossed.</p><p>Fuck! Her knowing about everything we’d done to this point? Shit, I was screwed if she told Dean! I took a steadying sip of my beer, my eyes tracking towards the doorway, but Y/N saw it and stepped into my line of sight.</p><p>“Nuh-uh. I have a Moose of my own at home, so spill. What were your thoughts in all this?”</p><p>I rubbed the back of my neck. “We need the Mark of Cain gone before it consumes him again. I want my brother back the way he was before all this shit we had to do to get rid of Abbadon.”</p><p>She gave me a hug from behind that intensified when I got the iPod working again. I tried to ignore the way her warm breasts pressed against my back as she let go and walked around to face me, leaning against the table. “I’ve got a brother myself,” she said. “But, no matter what, I wouldn’t try and make deals for him with a witch who was kicked out her coven AND banned from teaching others. Magic like that always comes at a price, you big doofus,” she said, socking me in the shoulder. “Dean needs to be told about this- mainly cuz when either of you Winchester boys start getting secretive, it blows up in your faces every damn time!” she told me, jumping up and going to the cupboard and pulling out pans.</p><p>“No it doesn’t,” I protested, though I was more dreading her “need to tell Dean” bit.</p><p>She turned back to me, eyebrow raised. “Ezekiel,” she said simply, and I shut up.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Um. That would be one,” I said, then wandered over by her as she dumped the ground beef, an egg, oats and what seemed like half a bottle of BBQ sauce into a bowl and began mixing it with her hands. Leaning against the counter, I looked at what she had in the bowl, the instant mashed potatoes, and the American cheese and still couldn’t figure out what she was doing. “So, what’s for dinner?”</p><p>“Frosted meatloaf. I’d work out my frustrations with other means, but since I can’t find the gym in this damn place yet, I’m cooking.”</p><p>“Frosted?” I blurted out before my mind went off on a rather entertaining tangent of other ways to work off her frustrations- with a little help, of course.</p><p>Her throaty chuckle at my question wasn’t helping matters. “Mashed potatoes for frosting. Now, if you could be a dear, since I’m wrist-deep in meat, and pour me some of that Shiraz I’ve had chilling?”</p><p>“Okay, but wrist-deep in meat? You sure about that?” I teased as I twisted the cap off and poured her some, bringing it to her for a drink, then set it on the counter.</p><p>She rolled her eyes and smirked at me. “Oh, come on, Sam. I <span class="u">know</span> you can do better than that.”</p><p>Okay, challenge accepted. I walked up behind her, slowly closing the distance as she tried to focus on the mixture in the bowl. I knew the moment she felt the heat of me at her back when she slowed down for a second and inhaled sharply.</p><p>Now for part two. Bracing my hands on the counter on either side of her, I leaned down, (which was a bit- she had to be a foot shorter than me), and whispered in her ear “Well, when I <span class="u">do</span> show you the gym equipment, the saddle horse should be tall enough for me to either bend you over or open you up and give you another way to get rid of your frustrations.”</p><p>Her head bent down and a lovely flush covered the back of her neck as she shuddered, momentarily rubbing against me before cursing “Damn you Winchesters.”</p><p>I smirked as I stepped back. “I’ll just go wash up for dinner.”</p><p>“Yeah, you go do that,” she muttered and I laughed. Dean was right- this <span class="u">was</span> fun!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Liquid Courage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Down the Rabbit Hole- Take Two<br/>Author: Christy<br/>Reader Gender: Female<br/>Part: 3/?<br/>Warnings: Swearing, Heavy Drinking (but no driving, kids!)<br/>Pairing: None right yet; Dean/Reader, Sam/Reader flirtations<br/>Summary: Reader finds herself suddenly in the world of the Winchesters and no way to get home for the time being, but done from the viewpoints of the Winchester brothers.<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or anything else to do with Supernatural. I’m merely borrowing them for my own whims and will return them in a timely fashion...eventually.</p><p>Note: Y/A/S refers to "your astrological sign"</p><p>**DEAN**</p><p>The girl can cook- that’s all I can say! Meatloaf AND pie? Yeah, definitely gonna have to find a way to thank her for that later. I nudged Sam, who looked over at Y/N, twirling a half-full glass of wine between her fingers and looking rather down.</p><p>“Done already?” Sam asked, trying to be casual.</p><p>“Huh? Oh, I ate some earlier- wasn’t really hungry. Guess I nibbled too much while I cooked, I guess,” she said, her eyes going back to the table as she took a deep swallow.</p><p>Nodding his head in understanding, Sam stood up and walked over by her, holding out a hand for her glass. “One more good drink and I’ll go put this in the fridge. Time we got to know you better, roomie. You’d mentioned single malt earlier, but is Jameson fine for Truth and Lies?” he asked, and it was good to see the teasing put an impish smile on her face.</p><p>“Hell yeah! Now, I know how my girlfriends play it, but how about you boys?” she asked as I pulled her up and guided her into the rec room, where we had a comfy couch, coffee table, and an entertainment center for the flat screen and consoles.</p><p>I sat down on one end and watched her as Sam came in, set the bottle and shot glasses on the table, and took a seat at the other end. She nodded her head decisively and walked around to sit straight in the middle. Okay, still a bit on edge with us? I get it. A little alcohol should help with that- get her a little more relaxed around us, that’s all.</p><p>“So,” Sam said, pouring drinks into each glass, “the way we do it is we say one true statement and one false one. If you guess correctly, the teller drinks. If not, you drink.”</p><p>Y/N nodded in understanding. “Okay, I’ll go first. I can shoot center mass with seven calibers of guns and I don’t know how to drive stick.”</p><p>I picked up my glass and stared at her, her cheeks turning pink again at my steady regard. “First one’s truth,” I said and my brother snorted.</p><p>“Dude, I’d sooner believe she can drive stick than shoot more than you,” he said.</p><p>“Sorry, Sam- drink up. I can drive stick and shoot practically anything from a 9 mil to an AR15, though I don’t think civilians need those latter ones, to be honest.” Turning to me, she smirked. “Your turn, Dean, and remember, I’ve watched you guys for nearly a decade now. Gonna be hard to stump me.”</p><p>Okay, I can handle a challenge. “Oh, really now? All right- Ben really is my kid and Batman isn’t my favorite character.”</p><p>Sam smiled as he filled his glass and turned to Y/N. “I know my guess. What's yours?”</p><p>She shook her head. “Lisa already told you Ben’s not yours, so the second one’s true.”</p><p>My grin was soft as I flashed back to the panic of the truck hitting Ben on his bike and the rush to the ER, trying to get ahold of Lisa while the nurses tended to him. “Ben got hurt and the nurses tested me to see if I could donate. Turns out we’re both type A negative, so I bought one of those online kits, and, well, yeah,” I said, taking my shot to wet my throat. I’d never confronted Lisa about the lie, especially after I ended up having to ask Cas to remove their memories of me. I watched them take their shots and focused on Sam for his turn. This should be fun.</p><p>“I really enjoyed working on Crowley and sometimes, I wish you’d left me in the pit.”</p><p>“First one’s a lie,” Y/N and I said at almost the same time, and Sam had his bitch face on as he drank.</p><p>“Okay, Y/N, what’s one truth you don’t want to tell and a lie you say all the time?” I asked, filling up Sam’s glass, and taking a shot myself as I watched her mull it over.</p><p>She thought about it for a bit and took a shot, refilling it before answering, “I’m scared I’m gonna end up alone. Yeah, I’d like my boyfriend to propose, but sometimes, he acts like a grown man child. The lie I say a hundred times or more? I’m fine. I’m a Y/A/S- I’ve been through some shit and I always feel like I have to do things myself, cuz I’ll look weak if I ask for help.”</p><p>Taking another shot and hissing as it burned on the way down, she turned to Sam, her smile overly bright. “What about you, Sam?”</p><p>Sam looked over at me, his face fierce, before looking down at Y/N, smiling. “ I don’t like that the cosmos has told us that my brother and I are destined to be vessels for archangels. Why can’t we just be able to live our lives than being told even our births were orchestrated? What do I lie about? That I don’t miss Ruby,” he said, causing both of our mouths to drop open in shock as we stared at him while he took a shot and continued. “No, not the demon part or the soulless part, but that I could do whatever I wanted and it didn’t freak her out. I don’t know how much of that was our codependency on each other, and what she was trying to teach me, but I’ve never felt I could let go in bed like I could with her.”</p><p>Taking another drink, he handed the bottle to me for me to refill mine. “Your turn, dude.”</p><p>Well, might as well get it over with. “I don’t think we’ll be able to get rid of the Mark, and my biggest worry is that the more times I’m brought back, the less human I’ll be each time. The lie? That I’m not scared of what’s coming. We’ve faced a lot of things, Sammy, but Biblical curses? Not something we deal with normally,” I said, looking down at my shot before throwing it back and closing my eyes for a second while I rested my head on the arm of the couch.</p><p>I felt Y/N’s fingers on my arm and she murmured my name. I tilted my head forward and looked at her. “What, hon?”</p><p>She leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. “I’m sorry you feel you’re alone in this, but, hey, I’m sure we can ask for help. After all-” and then there was a ringing in my ears and I had to turn to the side from the pain. I looked over and saw Sam doing much the same, but Y/N seemed fine, if puzzled.</p><p>“What was that?” I asked, and she shrugged.</p><p>“I don’t know. All I was saying was that-” and there went the ringing again.</p><p>Placing a hand on her arm, I put the other one on her cheek to calm her, since she was starting to look agitated. “Obviously, whatever you’re trying to tell us is something dangerous. I guess you’re not affected cuz you’re not from around here.”</p><p>The puzzlement in her eyes died, only to be replaced with amusement. “No, not dangerous, I don’t think. Just not the right time for it, I guess. So, shall we do a few rounds of ‘Never Have I’ now?” she said, happy again for some reason.</p><p>“Wait, so, what were you trying to tell us- someone who could help with the Mark?” Sam asked, as she took another shot.</p><p>“Nope, not so much,” she said, tapping a finger on her bottom lip and causing both of us to focus on it. Putting it in her mouth as she thought, which wasn’t helping either, she pulled it out with a pop and grinned. “You two have seen Doctor Who, right?” We nodded. “The episode 'Silence in the Library' with Dr. Song?”</p><p>“Yeah, so?” I asked, as her grin widened.</p><p>“Then, you’ll understand what I mean when I say ‘Spoilers’,” she said with a giggle, and I grabbed her by the shoulder.</p><p>“Now, there, Missy, you can’t be springing stuff like this on us with no warning,” I said, mock fierce, but watched her wide eyes track from my own down to my lips and tuck her own bottom lip between her teeth and worry at it a little.</p><p>“Never Have I?” I asked, hoping my voice stayed at the right octave for once. This woman was <span class="u">not</span> making it easy for us to behave. “Hmm, Now, it’s  you drink if you <span class="u">have</span> done it, right?” I asked, using the excuse of filling up shot glasses to move away for a moment.</p><p>“Yup,” she said, thanking me when I refilled hers.</p><p>“Okay, then, never have I been handcuffed,” I said with a smirk, knowing Sam and I had a few times, though not for fun, but was surprised when Y/N drank as well.</p><p>“What?” she said, off our looks. “Was it only supposed to be official law enforcement types, cuz, yeah, had that too.”</p><p>“So, you've got a set of pink, fluffy handcuffs back home?” I joked, and watched her roll her eyes.</p><p>“Hardly! I’ve got the good quality leather ones. Never have I ever made out in a movie theater,” she said, and we watched Sam be the only one to drink.</p><p>So, these were the kinds of questions she wanted to go with. Okay, I’m down. Looking over at Sammy, he had a similar look on his face. “Never have I ever had a threesome,” he said, and watched as Y/N took her shot, wiped her bottom lip and stared at both of us.</p><p>“All the motel sex y’all have done over the years and NEVER?” she asked, and Sam smirked.</p><p>“We generally have different tastes in women,” he said, as we shared one of those brother moments where we both knew we were on the same page about this time being different.</p><p>“Okay, my turn again,” I said with a grin. “Never have I ever gone streaking,” watching Sam’s bitch face as he drank but Y/N didn’t. Dammit- I’m gonna have to try harder.</p><p>“I didn’t GO streaking, Dean- you threw my clothes in the lake after you found me out with Emily Swanson,” he said, shaking his head.</p><p>“Dude, Dad was on the warpath that night. I did you a fucking <span class="u">favor</span>.”</p><p>Sam shook his head and huffed out a laugh. “Okay, fair. But, at the time, I wanted to kick your fucking ass.”</p><p>Y/N laughed “Oh no! That must’ve been horrid! Okay- never have I ever slept with someone on a first date,” she said, grinning as I drank.</p><p>“Hey, no fair- that’s using your knowledge against us,” I said, then grinned when her eyes widened and she drank too.</p><p>“Wait, you <span class="u">forgot</span> you’d slept with someone on a first date?” Sam asked, incredulous.</p><p>“Hey, in my defense, the being in question is called Voldemort for good reason, and no, I don’t wanna talk about it- we’re having such a nice time.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Sam agreed. “Okay- never have I ever slept with someone of the same sex.”</p><p>Y/N stuck her tongue out at him before taking her shot. “Now who’s using who’s info against whom?”</p><p>I laughed then too. “Turnabout’s fair play,” I said, and she swung to hit me in the shoulder, but I grabbed her fist, rubbing my thumb across her knuckles and grinning before she snatched it back. “Never have I ever played with myself while fantasizing about someone fictional,” I said, keeping my eyes on her, her never taking her eyes off of me as she drank.</p><p>Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she opened them and turned to face Sam, her breathing seeming a little faster than it had been a bit ago. “N-never have I ever had shower sex to completion,” she got out as me and Sam drank again.</p><p>“Not that that last statement isn’t a sad thing to hear,” Sam said, leaning forward and reaching around her for the bottle, though staying close after he poured. “But, never have I ever kissed two men while in bed with them.”</p><p>Y/N’s hands shook as she took her shot, her eyes on him until she finished, then turned towards the table, head bowed and that lovely flush covering the back of her neck. Looking over at me through a curtain of hair, she asked “Any fun <span class="u">mundane</span> questions y’all wanna ask?” she said, pouring and taking another shot in quick succession.</p><p>I chuckled. “Sure. We can take it easy on you for a bit. Right, Sam?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” he said, leaning back on his side before bending down and taking Y/N’s feet and putting them in his lap. This made her current sitting arrangement a little uncomfortable looking, so I put one leg up against the back of the couch and left the other on the floor, and patted the area between them.</p><p>“Lean back and relax. We’re not gonna pounce on you just because of some mutually enjoyable verbal foreplay. We’re more gentlemanly than that,” I said.</p><p>Taking another drink, she nodded and leaned back against me. She went to say something, but just closed her eyes and bit her lip as a small moan trickled out. I looked at the other end, only to find that all that Sam was doing was rubbing her feet. Well, she <span class="u">did</span> say she tried to do everything herself. That would get exhausting after a while, so I began to gently massage her shoulders, eliciting a little hum of contentment from our new roommate.</p><p>“So, we know you can cook, shoot, and do spells. What else?” Sam asked, taking a hand off one foot to take a shot, then slide the bottle down by me.</p><p>“A little brother, um, big reader, and been surrounded by computers since I was little, though I’m sure you have me <em>way</em> beat in the hacker department, Sam. Lessee...what else?”</p><p>“Favorite food?” I asked, and her eyes closed on a groan when I found the knot in her shoulder. I went to gentle the massage, and she put her hand over mine. “No, it’s fine. I’m not made of glass- I can handle it. As for food? Thai, hands down, though I love Italian, sushi, Spanish tapas, and I’m always down for a good burger or steak.”</p><p>“How about movies?” Sam asked.</p><p>“Star Trek IV, if we’re talking nerd movies. Otherwise, Some Like It Hot or Don’t Mess With the Zohan. I love old school screwball comedies, but I’m just a big nerd.”</p><p>“A cute nerd,” I said. “Okay, favorite car.”</p><p>She rolled her head back to look at me, her back arching on a moan at something Sam did, then looked at me, a little dazed from the attention. “Other than your Baby? 69 Mustang for sure- I love old muscle cars.”</p><p>“Hmm...music?” Sam asked as we all took a drink.</p><p>“Anything from rock to pop to modern country- just no rap or hip hop. I’ll be just fine in the car with the greatest hits of helmet rock, I think you called it, Sam.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s weird how much you remembered by watching us,” I said, as she leaned forward to pour herself another shot, drank it, and waved her hand at us, as if negating the last point.</p><p>“I love learning about you guys, but I’m not Becky level obsessed. You and Sam have helped give me something else to focus on than just my grief. Hell, the fact you two didn’t let your Mom’s death stop you from living shows me it can be done. Now, I may not be there yet myself- hell, I’m lucky if I fall asleep by sunup. The point is, though, it can be done- eventually, and, trust me, that’s huge for me right now.”</p><p>Pulling away from both of us, she stood, tilting only slightly and said, “And, with that mini sobfest, I’m gonna head to my room.”</p><p>I looked at Sam and back towards the doorway. “Well, I'll take that as a glass half full. Now, to see how she feels in the morning.”</p><p>“Yup,” Sam agreed and handed me the bottle for a refill as I turned on the console. Drunken Street Fighter with my brother? Okay.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>I heard the shower go on in her room later the next morning, then heard her mutterings as she tried to find the gym while I worked over books in the library with Sam. If she wanted to take things further, she could come find us. I looked over at Sam as he got up a while later, and he shrugged at my look. “She’s been in the gym for a while now. I just wanna make sure she’s not stuck under the free weights. I’m sure she’s good and all, but since we lift our own body weight,” he said, trailing off with a significant look in my direction.</p><p>I waved my assent in the general direction of the gym. “Like I said, this is about helping her choose, if she even wants to. From things last night, she may not <span class="u">want</span> to, but we’ve got a ways to go before we’re sure on that front.”</p><p>He walked down the hall, and I heard him holler at Crowley to leave Y/N alone, then her raised response that she was fine and could take care of herself. Sam stalked back into the library and sat down, looking peeved.</p><p>“Dude, what gives? What was up with Crowley?” I asked, and Sam ground his teeth for a minute before answering.</p><p>“We may have some competition. I walked in on Crowley all but fucking her in the gym. She's a powerful witch, if the combination of what Cas told us and what Crowley sees in her are any indication, so yeah, I'm sure that's pretty appealing to someone like the King of Hell.”</p><p>I leaned back in my chair, nibbling on the cap of my pen. “And, since Cas tends to downplay shit, especially in the wake of his own human family drama, so to speak, it makes me wonder how true her statement about how her magic works here may be.”</p><p>“Do you think she lied to us?” Sam asked, leaning forward, and I shook my head.</p><p>“No, I don’t think it’s a conscious thing on her part- I think she may have some confidence issues in that area right now, which I get,” I said, and Sam scoffed.</p><p>“Lack of confidence? You? Since when?" he asked, seriously believing it, if his face was any indication.</p><p>I sighed and rubbed my hand down my face. “Dad told me I was a bit...unruly after Mom died, and Christ, after he made that deal with Azazel? Yeah, I struggled a bit after that, though you had your own shit you were going through then. I just knew that things had changed from having to be the defacto grownup cuz he was on one of his hunts to head of the household and having to hold everything together. So, yeah, I know the signs.” I stood up and brushed off my jeans. “I’m gonna go see how she is, and I think it’s time we tested that shooting truth of hers.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>I tapped on the doorframe, hearing her singing in a decent soprano along to whatever song was playing on her Pandora. Since she didn’t answer, I assumed she couldn’t hear me between the water, the music, and the singing. Realizing this was my first time in her room, I wandered around, taking in the various knickknacks she’d picked up or had Cas bring her. A huge amethyst geode was on the nightstand by her bed, where her phone lay charging and a notebook lay closed next to it, lavender blooms decorating the front cover. I wandered over and peeked in the wardrobe, finding our dresses, but also a good mix of casual and professional clothing. Her books were atop the dresser- everything from JD Robb to Jim Butcher (who was Harry Dresden?) and even some James Patterson. I was so lost in thought, I didn’t hear the water turn off and looked over at the footfall, only to hear a shriek soon after, as I whipped around on instinct.</p><p>“Sorry, Y/N. Didn’t mean to-” I started, my tongue tied in knots at the split-second memory of flushed wet skin and those breasts! Each a plump, ripe handful I wanted to mold and suck on while she moaned and writhed beneath me. I tried to adjust myself discreetly as she made a quip about Baby being the only girl I paid attention to right now. I protested that assertion, my eyes casting around for a reasonable explanation and landing on a makeup mirror sitting on the nightstand. It was in just the right position for me to watch her dry off, her lush curves shown for a moment before she put on a nice blue bra and panties and a sweater that covered most of all that. I bit back a whine, not wanting to give myself away, and heard her walk to the wardrobe behind me and a couple of good thumps on the floor that would indicate the typical female jumping into jeans routine.</p><p>When she gave the all-clear, I turned around, smiling. Her cheeks were pink from the shower and she asked me what I had wanted.</p><p>“You’re mine and Sam’s responsibility while you’re here. Now, since you said you can shoot, let's go see how well,” I said, taking her arm and heading outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Challenge Accepted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have been asked this by some readers, and I want to reiterate that while, yes, there is an implication that, at some point, the brothers will share the Reader, at NO TIME will there be Wincest...that shit’s just...ugh, no. Also, I know I’m not indicating which brother after each break, only when it changes POV from Dean to Sam and vice versa. Let me know in the comments if having it after each break is less confusing or not.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Down the Rabbit Hole- Take Two</p><p>Author: Christy Reader</p><p>Gender: Female</p><p>Part: 4/?</p><p>Warnings: aftermath of murder scene at a salt and burn; drunken ramblings courtesy of the Reader</p><p>Pairing: None right yet; Dean/Reader, Sam/Reader flirtations; Charlie/Reader side fling</p><p>Summary: Reader finds herself suddenly in the world of the Winchesters and no way to get home for the time being, but done from the viewpoints of the Winchester brothers.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or anything else to do with Supernatural. I’m merely borrowing them for my own whims and will return them in a timely fashion...eventually. </p><p> </p><p>**DEAN**</p><p> </p><p>Y/N seemed lost in thought as I grabbed a few of our guns and ammo and walked outside to the gun range. Laying the guns and clips next to each other, I glanced back at her as she made that kind of sound I’ve heard other women make around chocolate or shoes. Walking over, she ran her hands over some of the guns, making me wish she was doing that to me instead, but that could wait for now. Picking up the 9 mil, she had it loaded and pointed downrange within seconds, one eye squinting and hands in a teacup posture. Oh yeah, this girl had shot before.</p><p>“Familiar with the Browning, huh?” I asked, and she chuckled before explaining about a series of books she read back home where the leading lady used one like the one she held.</p><p>Putting on my gear, I motioned for her to do the same and show me what she could do. Her first couple shots winged the target, but then, she adjusted her stance and hit most of the rest near center mass. She pressed the button to bring the target forward, replaced it, then lightly skimmed her hands over the guns again before pulling out and loading a .45. Her movements with this one were more like muscle memory, but her eyes looked troubled. Taking a deep breath, and shaking away whatever had crossed her mind, she marched over, set her stance and fired more rapidly than she had with the Browning.</p><p>This clip was a tighter center mass grouping and I moved forward to comment on it when she reloaded the 1911 A1 and emptied another clip into the target, though this one had two good crotch shots in the grouping. Ouch!</p><p>Was she mad at us for flirting with her? Did she use this as an opportunity to warn us to back off? I didn’t think so, but I knew I needed to clear the air before this became a bigger issue. Wandering over and keeping a protective hand over my package, I said “Mad at us about last night?”</p><p>She scoffed as she pulled off her gear and wandered over for the gun oil and rags. Her lips twisted as she said “No, not you guys. I was participating as fully as y’all were last night. You guys are going above and beyond for being stuck with me for a year, as it is. It’s just my ex I mentioned earlier- teaching me about guns was the only good thing the bastard did right.”</p><p>“Sounds like there’s more to that story than just a catchy nickname,” I said, trading her a clean rag as she looked off in the distance, lost in thought, before focusing on the guns again.</p><p>Shaking her head, she said “Yeah, there’s a bit. I was a smart girl- learned early on that people can be evil and cruel,” and I watched her curl in on herself in a defensive posture as she continued. “But, when the cruelty is masked by civility to the point that everyone else believes you’re so lucky to be loved by this guy? Well, that’s a different beast altogether.”</p><p>I looked her over again, in light of this new information. No obvious broken bones or bruising, but her nose? Definitely broken before, but it could’ve just been kids roughhousing too- Christ, the fights me and Sammy used to have!</p><p>She waved her hands in dismissal as she got up and handed me the guns. Guess we’d try the gun range again later- her mood had obviously changed and I needed to see how well she’d do with a clear head before we tried distracted. Grabbing the gear, I put a light hand on her back to guide her inside, and she looked over at me with a sad smile. “It’s no big deal now- you’ve had worse. Besides, I ended it nearly five years ago and my new model is much better than the old one.”</p><p>I bit my lip as the Mark pulsed at my anger over what had happened to her. I wanted us to go find Cas, get over there and beat the abusive prick to a bloody pulp- better him that my friends, as far as I was concerned. I tried to pull back my anger when I stopped and looked over at her- didn’t need her thinking my anger was in any way directed at her.</p><p>Stopping her with a hand on her arm, I put the gear bag down, and held onto her upper arms, my thumbs rubbing back and forth so she could know my hold was only to stop her momentarily. “Better than him or not, no man should ever hurt a woman or lay hands on her in anger.”</p><p>She lifted her chin and looked me in the eye- that poker-faced look from last night was back. “How do you figure?” she countered and her limbs grew stiff beneath my hands.</p><p>Rubbing them up and down her arms to calm her, I said “Well, between your emotional response when you popped in about being in a better place and that mostly healed, but not <span class="u">quite</span> right break on your nose tells me that guy had to be serious bad news for you to be that mad at him this long afterward.”</p><p>She looked down, but a smile played across her face. “Sometimes, I forget that there’s a sharp mind behind those emerald eyes of yours.” Looking back up at me, her eyes were serious as I continued rubbing on her arms. “But, yeah, it was something like that. You begin to behave a certain way after a decade with someone, ya know? I didn’t like the kind of person he was trying to make me into. I wanted my life back; hell, I wanted my <span class="u">control</span> back.”</p><p>I let go of her to pick up the bag and saw her shiver and rub her hands down where mine had been. “So, how far did you go?” I asked as we walked back inside and put the guns in the safe.</p><p>“I was living with him in Tampa at the time,” she said simply and I whistled.</p><p>“That’s a bit of a hike,” I said and she snorted.</p><p>“Yeah, I was a traveling entertainer at the time and found this guy I never thought I’d find again- someone who loves me for me, even with all my scars and faults and foibles. My ex finally got the hint, plus, I have a few friends back home who have my back if he ever tried anything. I’m dealing and my guy is night and day from Voldemort,” she said, and it was my turn to snort.</p><p>“Voldemort- like from Harry Potter?”</p><p>She shrugged. “In my craft, names have power and I refuse to let him have any more over me,” she explained, and I scratched my head in mock confusion.</p><p>“But, wait, wasn’t it the Goblin King that had no power over you?” I asked and got the reaction I wanted. Peals of laughter spilled out of her and she leaned forward, her hands on her knees as she laughed and wheezed.</p><p>Standing back up and wiping a tear from her eye, she walked over and leaned up on her toes to kiss my cheek. “Thanks, Dean. I needed that pop culture reference laugh.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>The next few weeks had me and Sam working out a routine to help Y/N get into somewhat of a better shape for a hunter. Now, don’t get me wrong- spandex exercise outfits are a lot of fun to look at, but, like I said, we were gonna make sure her and Charlie were safe. But, if either of us happened to take advantage of a grappling move to have those nice tits held against us a little longer, or me getting up close behind her while I show her how to work on Baby, or, my personal favorite, cuz I love how her eyes would glaze over when we do it- shirts off after a long run. Hell, Sam did it once, and she walked right into the map table as he came down the stairs.</p><p>She and I would trade off on cooking duties and, while her meals were fantastic- who knew sriracha was what mashed potatoes needed?- don’t think I didn’t notice her pushing her food around the plate most days. I mentioned this to Sam, who said it looked like she had found his protein shake mix, but then we really figured out how to make sure she ate- long runs. She’d come back and chug milk and make herself a sandwich or two to take to her room while she showered and we noticed her cheeks weren’t as lean as they had been after a couple weeks or so.</p><p>After about a month of training, and one of us staying with her while the other went with Cas on a hunt or trying to find more information about getting rid of the Mark, we both agreed it was time to give Y/N a hunter test run. It was a simple salt and burn a few towns over- a couple of siblings said they’d been dealing with the ghost of a child who kept telling them they’d both be sorry. I had had Y/N help Sam with research, but we had a hard time finding out who the kid could’ve been. It wasn’t until we got to the house we’d had the siblings leave for the night that we realized why we couldn’t find it- the ghosts were twins. Me and Sam tried to hold them off with iron and a ring of salt around Y/N as she rapidly tapped away at her phone.</p><p>“Found it! Twin brothers- James and Matthew Chase- reported missing three months ago. Last seen at a park two blocks from here,” she hollered, holding out the phone for us to see, but her arm crossed the salt line, and one of the twins grabbed it, pulling her forward and breaking the circle.</p><p>“You’ll pay for what he did- you all will,” it hissed and yanked Y/N, making her tumble into Sam.</p><p>She shook herself to clear the dizziness as Sam handed her his iron poker. “Didn’t our, um, clients say their Dad died a couple months back of a heart attack? How sure are we on that?”</p><p>“Coroner did an autopsy since it was an unattended death- nothing unusual found,” I called over as I took another swipe at one of the twins and it vanished.</p><p>“Well, I have a feeling this is all connected. Where did the report say the body was found?” Y/N asked.</p><p>“The basement,” I said, putting the dots together and grabbing her hand, while Sam took up the rear as we ran for the basement stairs.</p><p>“He must have overexerted himself while getting rid of the boys and had a heart attack,” she said, turning to go to the right at the bottom of the stairs, only for a gust of ghost energy to throw her into one of the support beams and she cried out in pain.</p><p>“Sammy! Look after Y/N for a minute; I’m gonna check out where he was found,” I ordered, marching off to the left and the mudroom that had outside access- perfect way to get bodies into the house without anyone seeing, since it was at the back of the house. I scanned it carefully, but there was no disturbed earth possible- concrete flooring that hadn’t been poured in recent memory and wood-paneled walls. The paneling! I tapped at various points at the wall until I heard a hollow echo back.</p><p>“Sam, Y/N- in here!” I hollered, using my crowbar to try and wedge between the slats, but I heard a whisper behind me.</p><p>“You’re all gonna pay,” he hissed, advancing towards me, but I swung out with the crowbar.</p><p>“Not today, pintsized,” I muttered as he disappeared again as Sam and Y/N ran in. She cradled her left arm, which was wrapped in a makeshift bandage from the bottom of Sam’s shirt, from the looks of it, but still seeping blood. I looked from it to her face, which was pale but resolute. “Look, I want you to make them vanish with the poker while Sam and I try and get behind this wall. Think you can do that?”</p><p>She nodded and Sam and I got to work, quickly unearthing what remained of the two boys. Sam made a sound when we got their little bruised and broken bodies out, and I saw Y/N start to turn around. “Y/N, eyes on the ghosts! We’ve got this part- you don’t need to see this,” I said, covering my nose and mouth at the smell. Decomp never got easier to stomach.</p><p>Sam came over with the gas container and poured it liberally over the bodies, then I lit a match and dropped it, causing it to ignite. I walked over to stand on one side of Y/N while Sam took the other. Turning her around, I took the poker from her and handed it back to Sam. “I know it doesn’t smell pretty, but this is a good portion of a hunter’s life. Sure, you can still handle it?” I asked and she nodded firmly, cradling her arm once again. “Hey now, let's take a look at that back at the Bunker, once we grab some more supplies, all right?”</p><p>Nodding again, she turned back to the fire and whispered what I thought could be a benediction as we watched it burn. I decided then that we wouldn’t be telling the Cunningham children the real cause for the haunting- better they belive the pretty lie.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>I wasn’t sure what Y/N’s pain tolerance was, so, once we were back at the Bunker and Sam was gathering supplies, I grabbed the fruity vodka she liked to drink and did a half and half with some Sprite. She took one sip after I brought it to her and gasped at the potency, but I pushed it back at her and made her drink some more. “I don’t know what you can handle pain-wise, so please drink this until Sam comes back with the pain meds, at least,” I insisted and she drank deeply, a little bit sliding out of the side of her mouth and down her cleavage. Oh, there’d be other times for that- but, where was Sam with the stitches?</p><p>As if summoned by my telepathy, Sam came into the living room, first aid kit and meds in hand. “Here, take this and we’ll numb the area before Dean starts,” he said.</p><p>Y/N scoffed. “That whole area is already numb, Sam,” but I shook my head at her as I pulled out the hospital-grade anesthetic Jody was able to ship to us. Rubbing it up and down the gash we’d already cleaned, I told her to sit there and hold still while I took her empty glass into the kitchen to refill it.</p><p>Coming back, I handed it to her and watched her drink some more while I tested the area around the wound. Once I was satisfied she was numb enough, I threaded the needle and went to start when she jerked. Looking up at her and Sam, I tilted my head to the couch and Sam got the hint, asking Y/N to move forward and then settled behind her, pulling her back against him and massaging her shoulders gently. “Just sit back and relax- Dean’s very good at this.” She took another big gulp of her drink and tilted her head back to look at him.</p><p>“It’s not that I don’t trust him- I do- both of y'all, to be honest. I’m just, uh, not good with needles,” she admitted, her cheeks pink with embarrassment.</p><p>Sam grinned cheekily. “Well, I’m sure I know how to distract you from that,” he teased and her blush deepened as she ducked her head.</p><p>“Much as I might enjoy that, Sam, I know Dean needs me holding still right now,” she said, lifting her head and smirking at me. “For right now, I’ll just drink my vodka soda and wait for the meds to kick in.”</p><p>Sam leaned down, his hands still gently on her shoulders. “Am I at least permitted to continue the massage?” he whispered in her ear, and I watched her close her eyes and shudder. The shudder must’ve had her rubbing back against Sam for a moment, since I saw his hands tighten for a second before releasing again.</p><p>“Sure ya can,” she said softly, while leaning back again and keeping her eyes closed. Nodding at Sam in thanks, I began stitching.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>**SAM**</p><p>I was glad that Y/N didn’t realize that leaning back against me, with my height advantage, meant I not only had a great view of her cleavage, but also the fact she only seemed to be wearing one of those shelf bras Jess used to like. She also seemed to be enjoying the backrub, since her nipples were hard and pointed. God, I wanted to know what they tasted like, but not when she was hurt. Making sure she was relaxed was more important right now- I’d wind her up later.</p><p>“I swear, I can handle my elbow being dislocated after I broke my arm, but, fuck Dean, getting stitches seems worse,” she whined, as I encouraged her to drink a little more.</p><p>“Just a little bit longer, hon. Wait, you dislocated your elbow? How’d you manage that?” he asked with a sympathetic wince.</p><p>She nodded, then laid her head back with a sigh and a grin. “Yup,” she said, popping the P. “Tried to jump down from the high side of a teetertotter by putting my arm in as a brace and jumping down. Yeah, that didn’t work out like I wanted,” she said and giggled.</p><p>“Ooohkay, looks like the meds have kicked in,” I said, pushing her drink over by Dean. She turned her head to look at me, her little pout adorable under eyes dazed from the combination of pain meds and alcohol.</p><p>“Aww Sammy, dat’s not fair! Stupid ghost throwing me onto the stupid fence in the stupid basement,” she said, and my mind flashed back.</p><p>I had already been running for Y/N when Dean had hollered at me, and her face, all pale and shiny with pain, had reminded me we’d promised to keep her safe. *<em>How we doin so far?</em>* I thought as I looked from her to the blood-stained fence piece leaned up against the wall. I held out my hand to her as tears streamed down her face and blood slowly trickled between her fingers.</p><p>“Here, lemme have a look at it,” I’d said gently as I tore off part of my shirt and laid her arm on it. I wrapped it up tight, her only sound being a whimper as I tied it closed. Thinking back on it, I rubbed her shoulders in apology.</p><p>“So, why isn’t it fair?” I asked as I watched her nibble on her bottom lip and stare at my face.</p><p>“Well, you two sure are yummy, but I can’t have ya.”</p><p>“Really? Why not? And, since we’re on that track, which do you like more?” I asked her, giving her full eye contact until she looked away, but she caught Dean’s eyes asking much the same thing.</p><p>“That’s not fair! You’re big and strong and caring, like my Moose, but Dean’s always looked like fun too. But, I can’t fuck y’all into the bed like I wanna,” she pouted as Dean finished and wrapped a bandage around it.</p><p>“Really? Why not?” he asked, patting the bandage gently.</p><p>“Cuz! You’ve got your yummy angel that’s had a hand to guide you for years. And, Sam here, well, he’s obviously needing more than I can provide- I’m just a lil ol' witch. So, no Winchester for me- though, I thought there were only two of you,” she mumbled, moments before her eyes rolled back in her head and I had to catch her before she rolled off the couch.</p><p>“Shit!” Dean spat out and checked her pulse- slow but steady. Getting out from behind her, I laid her out on the couch for a moment before scooping her up in my arms, making sure her head was leaned back against my shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, Dean, help me get her to her room- I’m sure it’s just blood loss. We’ll leave some Pedialyte and Advil for when she wakes up.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>**DEAN**</p><p>I heard footsteps behind me and turned around from my casual watching of <em>A New Hope</em> to see Y/N in the doorway, twisting the hem of her shirt in her hands. I motioned for her to come sit down and had to bite back a chuckle at what her shirt said. A D&amp;D nerd on top of everything else? Yeah, Sammy was done for, though, her thoughts on me and Cas? Yeah, I needed to talk to her about that.</p><p>Sitting down, she propped her chin on her knee and worried one of the rags I was using in her hand. “Sorry about the drunken ramblings earlier. I think it was a combo of the blood loss, half a bottle of vodka and not feeling like eating much lately,” she said, and I put my cleaning aside to turn and face her.</p><p>“Nah, I’d say alcohol just makes us more honest sometimes. And, I get why you feel Cas and I might be in a relationship- a lot of hunters think so too when we work together. But, it’s just a bond- a very close bond because of what he did, has done, and continues to do. I consider him family, to be honest. As much as Sam or Charlie or even Jody is- but, I’m not in love with him. I’d like to say that it’s the sort of person that matters, but it’s that and more. Right now, I’m just happy to find people I can share some time with, though I haven’t as of late because of this damn Mark. It likes it when I’m...less in control of myself.”</p><p>She reached out and took my hand. “Dean, you and Sam both deserve to be happy, and don’t give me a line about otherwise. I get that Lisa didn’t work out, but hopefully, there’s someone down the road for each of you.”</p><p>“Well, if nothing else, I’d say the current situation works just fine for me,” I said, catching her eye and trying to see if she understood what I was trying to say, but then my phone rang and the moment was lost. A fearful babble answered my “Hello?”</p><p>“Whoa, Charlie- slow down. Tell me where you are and what happened,” I demanded as Y/N jumped up and went to go get Sam.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>I swear, there are times when I just want to strangle my little brother- like now. “Goddammit, Sam! What the fuck were you thinking? I thought we’d agreed the book needed to be destroyed,” I hollered, pacing back and forth in the library in order to give myself some space. I glanced over at Charlie, who's eyes kept bouncing back and forth between me and Sam and then I looked over at Y/N. She was the picture of nonchalance, using her finger to swirl the ice in her drink, but I saw her take a side glance at Charlie and her cheeks pinkened.</p><p>Guess Sam hadn't been far off about her original reason for coming here. Speaking of my dumbass brother- “So, now that we know, courtesy of Y/N, that sending Charlie off on this quest is what’s get her fucking killed- dude, how could you?”</p><p>Sam’s eyes were bright with hurt. “I was trying to save you- keep you from ending up like Cain or Lucifer- corrupted by the Mark. That’s <span class="u">all</span>. I didn’t know that would- that Charlie would die,” he said, glancing over at the table. “The girls are gone,” he commented, but I wasn’t gonna let his distraction shit work. We had things to discuss.</p><p>“Sam, we need to make sure this doesn’t happen again. I’ll go to Shreveport and make sure the Stynes get the message. You stay here with the girls, then we’ll address the whole Rowena bit and impress upon her that her help is mandatory.”</p><p>Sam laid his hands on the table, hung his head and sighed. “Sure- so you wanna be the one to tell them, or should I?”</p><p>I shrugged. “I honestly don’t know, man. You’re the one that got us to this point, but I <em>am</em> the one who started this whole ball rolling by agreeing to take the Mark from Cain. Though, Dude, you should’ve been there- Crowley went back to his Catholic roots and crossed himself,” I said with a laugh, but then sobered. “Though, to be honest, maybe that should’ve been a clue on how serious this Mark shit was.”</p><p>All of that talk went out the window the moment we heard Y/N scream. I went to run down the hall, but Sam put a hand on my arm and tapped a finger on his ear when I looked up at him. Both of us slowly inching forward, I had my hand hovering near my gun until we could get close enough to determine WHAT kind of scream Y/N had actually been making. We shared a smile that widened once we heard Charlie chime in. Well, guess that answered how bi Y/N was. My mind flashed to a scenario where I was making Y/N make those sounds and shook out of it when Sam grabbed my arm to get us to go.</p><p>“Oh no, Sam. I’m not passing up <span class="u">this</span> opportunity,” I whispered, walking back and rapping on Y/N door. “Hey, Y/N, have you seen Charlie? We went looking for her after Sam and I were done discussing things.”</p><p>I heard muffled laughter then Y/N said she’d see what she could do.</p><p>“Okay, that’s good. Oh, and when you find her, you might want to do a better job of keeping her quiet.”</p><p>I heard sputtering behind the door and the <em>thump</em> of a pillow being thrown at it. Turning to Sam, I grinned. “<span class="u">Now</span> we can head back to the library.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Changing Dynamics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I'm still working on my stories, but sometimes, in all of this, I also need to take time for myself to decompress. That and it's a bit hard to write sex scenes from pure imagination- my physical muse for all that won't be here for another month, Lord and Lady willing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Down the Rabbit Hole- Take Two<br/>
Author: Christy<br/>
Reader Gender: Female<br/>
Part: 5/?<br/>
Warnings: none<br/>
Pairing: Dean/Reader; Crowley/Reader flirtation<br/>
Summary: Reader finds herself suddenly in the world of the Winchesters and no way to get home for the time being, but done from the viewpoints of the Winchester brothers.<br/>
Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or anything else to do with Supernatural. I’m merely borrowing them for my own whims and will return them in a timely fashion...eventually.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>**DEAN**</p><p>
</p><p>Y/N chuckled as I explained the reason for my comment earlier, then she grew serious. “So, now that y’all know I’m as good as my word, what are we gonna do about the Codex and the Stynes? I mean, as much as I’d love to help out, Charlie’s still the Queen at cracking that code,” she said as I paced and Sam focused on Charlie.</p><p>Rubbing my thumb against my chin, I stopped and turned to look at the group. “Well, from what you told us, Charlie isn’t leaving the Bunker until the Stynes are dealt with, and Rowena’s going under lock and key in that dungeon. I’ll head out to find those sons of bitches and make sure they never hurt Charlie again.” I said, the Mark pulsing at the thought, and Charlie grinned.</p><p>“Thanks for all of you looking out for me, by the way. I know Mick’ll be happy you’re keeping me in one piece.”</p><p>“Wait, Mick? Our new Bobby Mick? Since when?” I asked, my mind flashing to the brunette I’d talked to on Skype from time to time. I think she said she was based out of the DC area, and she’d had access to some of the latest paranormal intel when we needed it. Good for her! Charlie needed someone who was in the game.</p><p>“Who’s Mick?” Y/N asked, and I looked over at her, wondering how she’d take the news, but it looked like Charlie had already told her, and it was just the name that confused her. The show hadn’t talked about Mick?</p><p>“She’s one of our hacker friends, and Charlie’s girlfriend, apparently,” I said, grabbing the Impala keys out of my pocket. “Look, I’ll call when I get to Styne territory,” and Y/N stood up and faced me.</p><p>“I’m coming with,” she demanded, and held up a hand when I went to protest. “Before you say something, remember, I’ve seen this all before. You tore through them like a bat outta hell, but we’ve gotta be smarter this time around. When you went after them the first time, they knew you were coming AND all about the Impala. But, if I show up driving her, while you borrow Charlie’s Bug, you, at least, should be able to get into town without being stopped.”</p><p>I ground my teeth as I mulled it over. She did have a point...dammit. “Not focusing right now on you thinking you can drive my Baby, if, as you say, they know what I look like,” I said, waving my hand up and down in front of myself as proof.</p><p>She wriggled her fingers in front of my face and smiled. “I’ve been working on things and figured out some of this world’s basic witchy mojo,” she explained, snapping her fingers and saying <em>transform</em>. I felt a tingling sensation around my face as she motioned for me to go look in the mirror.</p><p>I wandered over and had to do a double-take at the blond, blue-eyed surfer looking dude staring back at me. Even my freckles were gone….holy shit! “Damn, girl, that’s good work,” I said and she beamed and snapped her fingers again, and I was back to looking like me. Sighing in resignation, I tossed her the keys.</p><p>“I promise that I will take good care of your sweetie,” she promised as Sam shrugged, grabbed one of the books we were using for research, and sat back down.</p><p>Off my look, he said, “Well, since some of the Stynes are apparently coming here as well, Charlie and I will hold down the fort, per the original plan.”</p><p>“Okay, sounds good,” I agreed, and turned to Y/N, pointing a finger in her direction. “One scratch from your driving, and you’ll be listening to Bieber while you cook for a week straight.”</p><p>She winced and shuddered as she headed to her room to pack. “No need for dire threats, Winchester. Yeesh.”</p><p>At least she understood how serious I was about all this.</p><p>
</p><p>****</p><p>
</p><p>I trailed behind Y/N and watched the cops pull her over, smash a taillight, then grab her out of the car. Frisking her, and taking too long on certain areas for my piece of mind, somehow they didn’t find her lock-pick set she had styled as a bracelet or the thin blade clipped to her bra. The assholes were just trying to see how far they could go before she’d holler harassment, at which point it would get worse, or so she’d told me. The not so nice side of having been in handcuffs once, as she’d put it.</p><p>Biting my tongue, I continued driving, Y/N and I having already scouted out where the parish police station was. I was just a surfer dude lookie-loo- nothing to see here, officers. Parking a block away, I wandered down to the bar across the street from the cop shop and kept an eye out for when they brought her in. Tipping nicely on the beer I’d nursed the whole time, I wandered in, patented Winchester grin on full for the nice lady at the front desk.</p><p>Explaining that my wife had called to say the neighbor saw my car pulled over and my sister brought in, she smiled and acknowledged that and that the detectives' offices were off to the left. I noticed Y/N halfway up a row of desks, fiddling behind her back at the lock-picking Sam and I had been casually showing her over the past few weeks. Her breasts thrust out enticingly and I looked forward to teasing her about it later. She kept up a stream of banter that had the cop glued to her cleavage as I snuck up behind him and smacked him on the back of the head. She stood up, helping catch his head and laying it down on the desk before turning to me. She held out a hand for her gun and I just grinned as the height advantage let me see down the tied up top to the flash of her red bra, and, was that nipple I saw? She called my name and I glanced up, eyes glazed, to see her looking at me pointedly. “Yes, I’m sure it’s nice for you with how cold it is in here, but we have the Chief and the other deputy still in the other room.”</p><p>Okay, duty calls. Flirting with the cute hunter in training is for after we deal with the Stynes.</p><p>
</p><p>****</p><p>
</p><p>I was pleasantly surprised- for someone with little fight training before this- though, God knows, Sam and I were trying to give her the basics- Y/N held her own against the Stynes today. I mean, I know I went into a Mark haze for most of it, but I’d watched her take out a Styne or two all on her own. I glanced over to chat about it and noticed her shivering with her sweater on and her pupils blown wide. Fuck! She was in shock. Spotting a sign for the upcoming exit mentioning a motel, I took it. Parking out front by the Vacancy sign, I told her to stay in the car, though I’m not sure if she heard me. Coming back with the keys, I drove around to the other side of the building, getting out and ushering her inside. She still gripped herself in a bear hug and looked around the room with a small smirk on her face. “Guess the set designers got the 70s motel décor right, at least,” she quipped. I dumped our duffles on separate beds and went to the thermostat to crank it up to 70 something and get her shivering to stop.</p><p>Taking her gently by the shoulders, I guided her to sit down on the side of “her” bed and knelt down in front of her and began rubbing her hands as she stared out in front of her. Her hands felt like ice! Way to go, Winchester. What happened to the whole ‘protect her while she’s here’ shit?</p><p>“Y/N, hon, look at me. Now, I know, you’re not okay,” I said, holding my hand up over her mouth gently as she looked down at me and went to protest. “It’s a lot to take in, I know, plus, TV probably let you hear, not see, a lot of what happened today, am I right?” I asked, and she nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek.</p><p>“I wasn’t strong enough,” she whispered and I stood up, sat on the bed, and gathered her close, rubbing her back.</p><p>“Oh, no, no, no. Hon, you did what you could. You’re not a hunter by trade, darlin, and that’s okay,” I said as I heard her begin to cry in earnest. “Sam and I were only trying to make sure you could protect yourself out there- not trying to demand you be a hunter on caliber with us or Cas.”</p><p>She looked up at me, eyes wet. “But, I was your backup- I was supposed to help, not freeze.”</p><p>I pushed her head back down into my shoulder and went back to rubbing her back. “But, Y/N, you didn’t freeze- you got that one Styne right in the chest and used that over the shoulder move Sam taught you to throw that other guy into the wall and knock him out.”</p><p>She pushed back up so she would look at me, my hands sliding down to her waist as she wiped away the tears with her palms. “You sure?” she asked and my thumbs rubbed circles at her hips to calm her, if her closing her eyes at my yes to the question was any indication. She gave a little shudder, opened her eyes, and looked at me, though, I’d say maybe it wasn’t my eyes she was looking at. Leaning forward, she kissed me softly before grabbing hold of my shoulders and kissing me more deeply. She leaned back, her lips parted, cheeks flushed, and chest heaving. I looked into her eyes, back to being dilated again, but for a totally different reason, I’d wager.</p><p>Leaning halfway myself, I whispered, “You’d better tell me to stop now if you don’t want this going any further.”</p><p>“Now, why would I do something silly like that?” she whispered back moments before I kissed her.</p><p>Plush, heat, wet. She moaned as I nibbled at her bottom lip before threading my tongue in her mouth. She shivered under my hands and I took advantage of my grip on her hips to lift her up to straddle me. She kept kissing me, sliding her fingers through my hair for something to hold on to as I slanted my mouth across hers and used the hip grip to grind her against my erection.</p><p>She pulled back on a moan and arched her back, grinding herself against me in the process. I took advantage of the skin shown to slide down and nibble on the side of her neck, which made her squirm and moan. Sensitive spot, okay. Hopefully, I get another chance to make her move like this. I went to slide my hands through her hair in a plan to hold her close as I kissed down to her breasts, but this time, her cry was of pain and the mood was broken.</p><p>Looking up at her wincing with my hand halfway up, I gently detached it as she tried to work out the tangles with her fingers. Setting her on her feet, I stood up and looked down at her. “Looks like you’ve got a bit of debris from the fight,” I said, trying to downplay WHAT kind of debris I saw. No need to completely kill things by mentioning blood and human detritus. This was as much of a mood killer as ever. Pushing her towards the bathroom, I said, “Go get washed up and I’ll be back soon,” and she turned to look at me doubtfully.</p><p>Leaning down and giving her a quick, but thorough kiss, I continued. “I’m gonna head out and hustle some pool while you wash up, because, as much as me and Sammy tried to teach you, darlin, you can’t play to save your life.” Her lips turned up in a smile, so, at least not everything had been shot to hell.</p><p>I used GPS to help me find a few bars nearby that might fit the bill, and was through two lights when the streetlights shone on something in the passenger seat. Pulling over, I realized it was her knife. *<em>Can’t leave her in the hotel room without this*</em> I thought, as I whipped around and headed back to the motel. I saw the shadow of a taller person in the room with Y/N as I walked up, but when I opened the door, she was alone. *<em>Fucking Crowley*</em>, I thought and could tell she was wound up tight as I handed her the knife. I hope she gave Crowley what for, but what if what Sam said is right?</p><p>I flexed my hands at the memory of her warm, soft body in my arms and shook my head as I told her to keep the weapon nearby. Nah, <span class="u">she</span> made the first move, so I was gonna trust that over Crowley’s attempted manipulations. She was interested- the question was how much.</p><p>
</p><p>****</p><p>
</p><p>By the time I got back, Y/N was already in bed and asleep, though it seemed to be a bit restless, judging by the tangled sheets. I showered and got ready for bed and was out like a light soon after- anything to do with the Mark exerting its influence was damn exhausting. I woke up some time later to a noise and put my hand on the gun under the pillow on instinct, then held still as I remembered where I was- motel, Y/N, Shreveport.</p><p>“Dean” I heard her say and went to roll over to ask what she wanted when she moaned. Slowly taking my hand off my gun, I shuffled around until my head faced her bed. She glanced over towards me but I kept my eyes closed for a moment and hoped my breathing was even. She breathed a sigh of relief and I watched her kick off the bedsheets and lean over the side of the bed and grab something. Sitting back up, I could make out the shape of the bag in the dimness, aided by the moonlight through the window. Pulling out what must be the infamous glass dildo that had been mentioned before, she peeled off her thong and began teasing the toy along her slit, while her other hand had bared one breast to the light and began twisting and playing with it.</p><p><em>*I may not be able to join in right now, but I sure as hell can take notes*</em>, I thought as she rolled her head back and closed her eyes.</p><p>“Dean,” she whispered again, as she teased herself. “Please stick it in. I need that cock,” she whined, slowly sliding the toy in with a hiss. She slowly pumped it in and out, her hips beginning to rise and fall with the tempo as well. “Yes, right there,” she hissed as she continued playing with her tits, and it was all I could do just to watch and not help out, as she surprised me with her next words.</p><p>“Yes, Sam, play with my tits while I ride your brother’s big cock,” she whispered and my mouth ran dry. Things spoken of in the still of the night were hidden desires, right?</p><p>She licked her lips and moaned again as the thrusts of the dildo sped up as did her babbling for the imaginary Winchesters she saw in her head. She slammed the dildo in one last time as she came with a whimper and breathing hard. I closed my eyes for a second as she turned towards me and whispered my name. Satisfied I was still asleep, there was rustling on her side and a thump as the glass hit the bag on the floor, before the rustle of sheets and her deep breathing soon indicated she was asleep.</p><p>I waited a few minutes to be sure she was before rolling on my side and grabbing the lube and rag from my bag. I closed my eyes and took myself in hand as I imagined her in that decoy outfit again. She’d come out of her room in a lace-up tank top and jeans with boots over the knee I would’ve loved for her to wear just on their own, so off with them for now. They had had heels to them, so she was now just the right height for me to pick up, wrap her legs around my waist, and set that cute butt on the table by the window of our room, at least to start. I stroked up and down my length as I imagined sucking on her neck again, this time long enough to leave a hickey. I’d pull that bra and top off and play with her nipples with both my fingers and mouth.</p><p>I bit my lip to hold back the hiss as I imagined playing with those luscious tits as she ground against me, hips lifting until I had to hold them still for a moment before coaxing them up so that I could peel off the jeans. In my mind, she was as bare under there as she’d been that first day at Walmart, her lower lips all puffy and wet. I’d tease her with kisses along her inner thighs until she was wriggling and begging and then I’d start eating her out.</p><p>Slow little nibbles on the lips, licking the whole length of her pussy, then sucking lightly on her clit until her legs fell open. Then, I’d slide one finger in, sliding back and forth until I found that inner sweet spot, and she’d moan and hold my face to her, riding it as I slid another finger inside. I’d vary the tempo of my fingers as I’d still suck and lick across the outside. I’d keep this up until she came with a cry- always want to make sure the girl gets off at least once on my mouth.</p><p>I’d pick her up and gently lay her on the bed, because after the shit her ex put her through, my Mark-encouraged roughness wouldn’t be her cup of tea. I’d peel off the rest of my clothes and slide in, taking a moment for her to adjust before fucking her a little harder. I hoped she’d make the same kind of sounds and encouragements to me about what she enjoyed and how she liked it. Maybe I’d switch things up and let her be on top for a while, so that I could play with and suck on her nipples some more while she rode me. Or, maybe she’d like me to bend her over and take her from behind, her back bowed down as she grabbed the sheets, or, maybe one hand in the sheets while the other hand was busy playing with herself. Fuck, I want to watch her show me how she plays with herself some time, and that thought was all it took to send me over the edge. I grunted as I filled the rag, folded it, and dropped it and the lube in my case before turning to the side facing Y/N’s bed. This <em>was</em> going to be a really interesting year, if I had anything to say about it.</p><p>
</p><p>****</p><p>
</p><p>I woke her up the next morning, coffee and blueberry muffin in hand, and explained that I’d called Sam to let him know we were heading back and that she could drive Charlie’s car back and she winced.</p><p>“Sorry about the taillight, Dean. It wasn’t-”</p><p>“Your fault- I know. I saw the deputies smash it as I drove by. You’re fine, kid,” I said and she snorted.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Shaking her head, she said, “Contrary to looks, I’m only two years younger than you, Dean,” pulling out her license for proof.</p><p>“Huh, who knew- all this time, I thought you were Sammy and Mick’s age. So, once we’re back, what next?”</p><p>She tapped her finger to her lip in thought before sucking it in, and I felt comfortable enough after last night to reach over and grab the digit and hold onto it when she tried to snatch it back. “You know, it’s really hard not to kiss you when you do things like that,” I muttered, and her eyes grew wide.</p><p>“Do what?” she asked, all full of genuine bafflement, and I couldn’t hold back anymore, letting go of her hand after pulling her close, my hands gentle on her shoulders as I kissed her softly. She made a little hum in the back of her throat and I felt her grab hold of my shoulders as she deepened the kiss for a moment before stepping back and looking down.</p><p>“Look, before we go any further, you should know Crowley stopped by after you left last night,” she said and I chuckled, which had her looking back up in surprise.</p><p>“I know- I saw him in the window before I stepped back in,” I told her and her eyes widened.</p><p>“But, I swear, I didn’t tell him or let anything happen- he’s more into me than I’m into him,” she reassured me and my grin widened.</p><p>“Oh, I know- I heard,” I said, my eyes twinkling as she went red and covered her face with her hands and mumbling something.</p><p>Gently pulling her hands away, I looked her in the eye as I rubbed my thumbs at her hips and she shivered. “It was very gratifying to hear that I turn you on,” I said, sidestepping the Sam comment for the time being. “You can sleep with me, Sam, whoever you want- it’s about what <span class="u">you</span> want, not necessarily how much listening to you get off thinking of me was a turn on.”</p><p>She leaned closer, a space between us as she asked “Just how much did it turn you on?”</p><p>I merely looked her in the eye as I gently pulled her forward until she was flush against me, then slid a hand down to palm an asscheek as I ground her against my renewing erection. “THAT much,” I said softly as she closed her eyes on a moan. Opening them back up, she glanced at the two walls on either side of use before focusing back on me.</p><p>“Do we have any neighbors?” she asked, her eyes starting to shine.</p><p>“Not that I know of. Why?” I asked as she kissed me quickly before sliding down onto her knees and looking up at me with a smirk, causing me to groan. “Girl, you meant to be the death of me, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yup,” she said with a sassy grin. “Now, do I need to ask nicely or are you going to let me suck your cock?”</p><p>“As the lady commands,” I said and glanced at the bed behind me. “Though, from your enthusiasm, I have a feeling I’ll need to be sitting down.”</p><p>She nodded and we maneuvered until I was seated on the edge of the bed, naked from the waist down and she was between my legs, looking at my cock and rubbing her hand up and down the shaft. “Now, as much as I’d love to take this further, we do need to get back to the Bunker.”</p><p>I shrugged. “As long as there’s a next time,” I said and she grinned.</p><p>“No doubt,” she said, then went down on me. The feel of her hot, wet mouth, her tongue teasing the head, and the firm, but not too firm grip, told me she knew what she was doing and enjoyed it. Some girls use too much teeth or not enough suction, but she just UH! At some point, one of her hands wandered down to caress my balls as she continued sucking, but then disappeared. I glanced down as a moan vibrated along the length of my cock to find she’d pushed her skirt up and was two fingers deep inside herself, playing while she sucked me off. The sight was too much and I leaned back, closing my eyes again as I gently laid a hand on her head and pushed slightly. She moaned again and sped up the tempo, the wet sucking sound offset by the sensation of her jacking me off as she licked at the head.</p><p>Looking up at me, a sly grin on her face, she never stopped the motion. “Are you gonna come for me? Huh? Gonna shoot off into my mouth and down my throat?”</p><p>I gripped her hair a little bit and she closed her eyes as she went back to sucking. “Is that what you want? This cock down your throat as you swallow like a good girl?”</p><p>She hummed a yes, her eyes rolling up to watch me and I lost it. I saw white for a second as I came and she gentled her movements, then sat back on her heels, wiping her mouth as I lay back and tried to remember how to breathe.</p><p>I glanced over as I heard her stand up and walk over to where my clothes were. “How long do you think it’ll take to get back to the Bunker?” she asked as I got up and stood behind her, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her neck.</p><p>“I have no clue, because you haven’t had a chance to enjoy yourself yet,” said, spinning her around and wrapping her legs around my waist as I turned and deposited her on the bed. She got up on her elbows, about to say something, but I silenced her with a quick kiss. “Now, now, you deserve some orgasms too, and <span class="u">not</span> from just that dildo, though I’m sure we’ll get around to using that later.”</p><p>She squirmed and bit her lip as I ran my hands from her waist down to her knees then back up, under the skirt, bunching it as I moved up, before kneeling down by the side of the bed. Pulling her forward, I threw her legs over my shoulders and ran my hands up and down her inner thighs until goosebumps peppered the flesh. I ran a finger up and down the wet slit covered by her panties before peeling them off and throwing them over my shoulder. Turning my attention back to her, I did much the same as I’d imagined last night- licking away with abandon, playing with her pussy with my fingers and sucking her clit until she writhed. The only main difference between fantasy and reality was that she was MUCH more vocal in person, encouraging me when something I did turned her on and begging for more when I was two fingers deep inside her wet snatch. The noises she made almost had me ready to fuck her, but she was right- we didn’t have time right now.</p><p>“Uh, Dean, please. Fuck! So close. Mmm, oh my god, your mouth! Please- fuck- I wanna cum so bad. P-puhlease,” she begged and then I rubbed her g-spot just right and she screamed. Her pussy fluttered around my fingers and I couldn’t stop, amazed that she was having multiple orgasms off just that and my fingers. Most women I’ve been with could only do that during intercourse.</p><p>“M-more, Dean. D-don’t stop. Don’t fucking stop!” she said, that last word a near wail as she twisted to the side, and my mouth was filled with cum. A squirter? Note to self: towels down the next time I have time with her for this.</p><p>I kept sucking and licking until she pushed me away with a soft “too much, too much” and it was her turn to remember how to breathe. I let her recover while I went to the bathroom to wash, then came out to redress, pocketing her thong as she slid down to try and stand up again.</p><p>Just then, a phone rang with the Wizard of Oz theme. “That would be Charlie. Dean, have you seen my thong?”</p><p>“Nope,” I lied as Y/N answered her phone and reassured Charlie that, yes, we were on our way.</p><p>“Dean, you threw it behind you. Where could it have gone?” she demanded, looking bewildered.</p><p>I fingered the damp scrap of lace in my pocket and hid a grin. “Don’t you have, um, spares?”</p><p>“No! I didn’t think we’d be gone that long, or I would’ve packed more,” she replied.</p><p>I grabbed our bags and put a hand on her back to walk her out the door. “You’ll be fine.”</p><p>She turned to look at me, walking backwards towards the Bug, a smile on her face. “Guess it’s a good thing I have to drive the Beetle or I’d have to make you behave.”</p><p>Fuck, I forgot I didn’t get to tease her on the drive back. Ah well- next time!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Uncharted Territory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Down the Rabbit Hole- Take Two<br/>Author: Christy<br/>Reader Gender: Female<br/>Part: 6/?<br/>Warnings: none<br/>Pairing: Dean/Reader, Sam/Reader<br/>Summary: Reader finds herself suddenly in the world of the Winchesters and no way to get home for the time being, but done from the viewpoints of the Winchester brothers.<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or anything else to do with Supernatural. I’m merely borrowing them for my own whims and will return them in a timely fashion...eventually.</p><p> </p><p>**DEAN**</p><p> </p><p>I grinned when, instead of letting her go to her room and replace that thong I'd swiped, Sam was insistent on updating Y/N on what had happened while we were out. I could almost see the antsiness as she sat down, prim and proper for a change, and Sam went into what we missed, then looked at her, a non-verbal <em>what's next</em> on his face. She looked at me, and I must have had a similar look on my face, because she sighed and threw her hands up in the air.</p><p>“What do you want me to do? We’re in uncharted territory here. Well, technically, we've been like that since I popped in two months ago. I've got no more idea of what's going on from here on out then y'all do. All I know is that Charlie’s safe and that we've got to find a way to get rid of the Mark. Though, I'm not sure entrusting the implementation of said spell to a witch who wants to make sure the King of Hell is eliminated seems like a wise choice,” she said, moments before I smelled sulfur again.</p><p>“Your concern for my well-being is touching, Kitten,” Crowley said, popping in on the other side of the library and leaning casually against one of the pillars.</p><p>*<em>Pet Names, huh?</em>* I thought, my hand going for my gun, but I felt a hand on mine and looked down at Y/N, who shook her head. Her face seemed to say she preferred handling things, so I let her – for now.</p><p>“Don't let it go to your head, Crowley. I was more commenting on your mother's focus being more on you than the spell Sam asked her to handle,” she said, and I watched Crowley adjust his belt, possibly trying to tease Y/N about his visit the night before, but her focus seemed more inward, her squirming intensifying when she caught my eye and all I had to do was lick my lips to cause a flush to go from her cheeks to her chest.</p><p>Crowley must have thought that blush was for him, if his grin was any indication. “Kitten’s anxiety for me aside, I do appreciate that you boys have my mother gift-wrapped for me. If I'd known what she had planned, I'd have made changes,” he said, with a nod of his head.</p><p>“We didn't grab her to help <span class="u">you</span> out, Crowley. We need her help with the spell to get rid of the Mark,” I said, putting my hand on the Blade- the only reason I knew I’d done this was the welcoming pulse from the Mark.</p><p>Sam stood up as well, getting between us and holding out a hand in either direction - I hadn't even realized I was walking towards Crowley- and some of the tension went out of me the moment my hand let go of the Blade. “That's one of the things I and Charlie wanted to talk about, but hadn't gotten the chance to yet, Dean. Charlie's almost cracked the code to the Codex, but we still need to translate said codex. Plus, the two of us were thinking that, depending on how well Y/N’s been advancing in harnessing her magic here, she might be able to do the spell instead of Rowena.”</p><p>I saw Y/N jump up and stomp over, punching Sam in the shoulder. “Yeah, Sam, that just might be the way to go, but don't you think asking me first might be a thing?” she asked sarcastically, and Sam winced as she continued. “I mean, for a spell as powerful as this, it's probably going to need some heavy-duty ingredients. And, yeah, I can pull the same trick as Crowley here with my single malt, but not much else seems to be working for me right now. For some reason, my being Will-based versus needing specific words for focus has had kind of explosive results,” she said, and winced when I turned to her.</p><p>“Wait, so this little mask spell you did for me could have backfired - literally?” I asked, touching my face to make sure it was all there.</p><p>“No, no – that I could handle – I just have to focus when I'm doing spells in my book or things explode. Why do you think I've been buying light bulbs in bulk lately? But, I'm doing better guys,” she insisted and I watched Crowley step towards her, and Sam and I moved closer to her at the same time.</p><p>“My, my, how protective Moose and Squirrel are with you, Kitten,” Crowley drawled and I watched Y/N’s eyes narrow. “One would think they're fucking you, but that can't be the case. We know what happens to the women Samantha sleeps with, and Dean is all wrapped around his little angel.”</p><p>*<em>Here we go again with the whole Cas dating schtick.*</em> I thought with a mental eyeroll. I'd much rather bend Y/N over and fuck her while she sucking my brother's cock, if it’s all the same to you, but we'll see how that goes. My mind wandered to the point Sam had to tap me to get me to pay attention to what Y/N I was saying to Crowley.</p><p>“I’ll fuck who<em> I</em> what <em>when</em> I want. I don't need the King of Hell telling me who I can and can't sleep with and hell, if I wanna sleep with <em>both</em> Winchester boys, that’s <span class="u">my</span> prerogative, not yours!”</p><p>She stood there, chest heaving and eyes bright with irritation, and my hands itched to pick her up, take her to the nearest room, and fuck her until she was limp from exhaustion. Glancing over at Sam, his look down at her seem to mirror my own, to the point that even Crowley picked up on it. Rubbing his thumb against his chin, he said “Mayhaps I was mistaken - you <em>can</em> actually get them to agree on something for a change.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Over my justified protests, Y/N showed Crowley to an area where she'd been practicing since she got here. Sam and I made periodic check-ins, but, she seemed to be holding her own, whether it was the spell she was conjuring, or us interrupting them mid-argument where she'd go toe-to-toe with Crowley about a method. After that, we’d left them alone, confident she could handle Crowley for the time being. It was a bit later that I heard the door to her room slam and looked up to see Crowley walking to the library, a smirk on his face.</p><p>“Down, boys. She’s fine, if a bit...frustrated,” he drawled, and I frowned.</p><p>“Did you do something to her, Crowley?” I ground out and he shook his head.</p><p>“As far as I know, her feelings are her own creation, not mine. I'll catch you later, boys,” he said and was gone.</p><p>I looked over at my brother, confusion on both our faces. “Is it just me, or was Crowley more cryptic than usual?”</p><p>Sam shrugged. “Want me to go check on Y/N – see if she's okay?”</p><p>I shook my head and stood up. “I'll do it - I'm the one who all but dared Crowley to teach her, even with knowing what tricks he’d pull.” I wandered down the hall and tapped on her door.</p><p>“Y/N, It's Dean. Crowley left, but seemed to imply you weren't -”</p><p>“I'm fine, Dean,” she called back, her voice strained for some reason. “No need to worry. I'll join you boys for dinner later.”</p><p>Shrugging my shoulders, I went back out to the library and our research. It must have been an hour later when Charlie wandered in, a concerned look on her face. “Dean, something's up with Y/N. She was moaning and crying, but wouldn't open the door,” she explained, and I jumped up and ran out.</p><p>Pounding on her door again, I heard her say she was fine, but I wasn't taking it at face value this time. What the fuck had Crowley done? Was she sick? Dying? I knew she couldn't be possessed, because we’d marched her to the tattoo parlor her second day here, and made her get the anti-possession tattoo, though she wouldn't tell us where she’d had it put.</p><p>“Dammit, Y/N, open the door or I'll kick it down,” I insisted, and I heard her groan before padding over and unlocking the door, but only poking her head through.</p><p>“See, Dean? I'm fine,” she insisted and tried to close the door, but I stopped it with my hand.</p><p>“Nuh-uh, hun. Your pupils are dilated, you're sweaty and shaking, and what are you hiding behind the door?” I countered, pushing my way in over her protest.</p><p>Turning to face her, I demanded to know what was going on, but my mouth ran dry at the sight of her, nude, as she shut the door at her back and, if I wasn't mistaken, locking it again. I ran over her “symptoms” in my head, coupled that with what Crowley had said, and began to grin.</p><p>“Like I said, Dean,” she said, sauntering over towards where I stood by her closet, “I'll be fine.” Placing her hands on my chest and closing her eyes on a moan, she ran them up my shoulders and down my arms. Taking my hands, she placed them at her waist and looked up at me with a smirk. “Told you- next time, we’ll have a lot longer to enjoy things, but someone's overdressed.”</p><p>I smirked back as I pulled her close, rubbing circles on her hipbones. “This is all you, though - no spell, right?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, just me. Got all hot and bothered working with Crowley, but, like I told him - if I want to fuck the Winchesters, that's on me,” she said, pulling my head down and kissing me deeply. She threaded her hands through my hair, gripping firmly as my hands wandered up and began playing with her nipples. She moaned as I used the opportunity to thread my tongue into her mouth to play. She sucked on it for a moment before returning the favor, but seemed more into open mouth kisses. Kissing my way down her neck, I gave in to my fantasy from yesterday, sucking on her neck until her knees buckled and she grabbed onto my shoulders for support.</p><p>Twisting around, I picked her up and walked towards the bed. I grinned at the sight of the glistening dildo on the bedside table as I laid her out and quickly pulled my shirt over my head. I glanced over at Y/N as she nibbled on her bottom lip and lightly played with herself. I quickly shucked off the rest of my clothes and palmed myself lightly as her eyes widened.</p><p>“Oh, the fanfic wasn't far off,” she muttered, rolling over and crawling towards me and I chuckled.</p><p>“You've seen it before,” I reminded her, but she shook her head.</p><p>“There's a difference between getting someone hard and them already being hard and uber turned on,” she said, her eyes rolling up to meet me and she smirked and licked a stripe up my cock.</p><p>Taking her by the shoulders, I eased her back down on the bed. “Foreplay later, sweetheart. I want that pussy right now,” I told her, palming her mound and sliding a finger in and having to bite back a groan at how soaked she was. “Is that what you've been doing this past hour, huh? Getting off to thoughts of me fucking you?” I asked, adding another finger, and she laid back and moaned.</p><p>Licking her lips, she gazed up out of half-lidded eyes as I continued finger fucking her. “<em>Trying</em> to, anyway. You, me, Sam- all sorts of ways, all sorts of positions.” Lifting a shoulder in a half shrug, she said “What can I say? I'm not vanilla when it comes to the bedroom. I'm open to a lot more than you might think, Winchester.” Her head rolled back and she moaned again as I pulled my fingers out and licked her cream off them.</p><p>I smiled as I leaned forward, taking the time to suck each nipple into my mouth before kissing her and teasing my cockhead against her slit. “Ah, well, we'll get into all that later, but, for now, I think we're just going to focus on me fucking you,” I said and slid in.</p><p>Holding still for a moment as her walls pulsed around me, I looked down at her. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed, and she gripped the sheets to keep hold, of what I couldn't guess, but then I began moving. Sliding out, I slipped back in, her hips tilting up to take me in and her legs wrapping around me. Leaning forward, I kissed her again as I braced my hands on either side of her and began fucking her harder, unable to hold back at the sensation of her grabbing me like a glove and her need to be as enthusiastic with it as before.</p><p>Wanting to indulge my previous fantasies some more, I put my hands underneath her back and rolled us so that she was on top. Y/N smirked down at me before sitting up and doing some sort of rolling motion with her hips that had me sliding in and out, and, if her flushed cheeks for anything to go by, over her g-spot as well. I watched her pinch her nipples as she continued to ride me, and I gripped her hips and slammed up into her as she slid down, wrenching a cry from her for more as she curled forward, kissing me. I braced my feet on the bed, slamming into her harder than I thought she'd like, but she kept begging for <em>more</em> and <em><b>harder</b></em>. Deciding I needed a better angle for this, I rolled us back over and put her legs over my shoulders, nearly bending her in half. The steady stream of encouragement and commentary on my skills continued until I could feel her walls fluttering around my cock and she arched up and screamed as I continued fucking her until I came with a groan. Pulling out, I lay there for a moment as she readjusted herself, curling up against me, her leg thrown over mine.</p><p>“Yeah, definitely feeling much better now,” she muttered and I huffed out a laugh. Drawing an arm around her, I looked down with a grin as her hand ran negligently back and forth across my torso.</p><p>“In the mood for dinner?” I asked and she yawned.</p><p>“I think I'll take a nap and see how I feel when I wake up. You can stay for a bit, if you'd like. I'm not chasing you away or anything.”</p><p>I grinned. “Sure, Red. I can stay for a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>**SAM**</p><p>It's hard to be mad at your brother about something when it's the girl in question that initiated everything. Dean came back, freshly showered, with mac and cheese for the three of us, and smirked when I asked where Y/N was.</p><p>“She said she wanted to rest, Sam. Kinda wore her out,” he said, and Charlie laughed.</p><p>Turning to her, hurt, I said, “You knew?”</p><p>She shrugged and smiled. “For what it's worth, Sam, she told me she didn't know if she <b>could</b> choose.”</p><p>Dean nodded in agreement. “Yeah, she hasn't been holding back about liking both of us, so, maybe talk to her in the morning, Sammy? Get her side of things?”</p><p>Knowing that Y/N wasn't trying to make this a competition between the two of us lessened the tension between my shoulders. Though, finding Crowley coolly sipping coffee in the kitchen when I walked in the next morning had my tensions spiking again. Pouring myself some as well, I sat down next to him and glared.</p><p>“Something I can help you with, Moose?” he drawled.</p><p>“Did you have something to do with Y/N last night?”</p><p>“You're going to have to be more specific - there were things I did with her last night, and other things she did all on her own,” he said with a smirk.</p><p>“Dean - did you do something to her where she was under a spell or curse or something?”</p><p>Crowley chuckled and shook his head. “That was all her, Moose. It's about how her powers were and how it's translating with how magic works here,” he began to explain and his grin widened when Dean walked in.</p><p>“I just heard Y/N waking up, so she should be here soon. How’s she doing with the training, Crowley?”</p><p>The demon shrugged. “Doing just fine, considering we had to start from scratch - she was thinking her magic would work the same or better here, and when it wasn't, she tried to force more Will into it, which is why she was running out of lights. Once she quit trying to swim upstream, things progressed apace,” he told us, as Y/N stumbled in and made a beeline for the coffee pot.</p><p>“Now, be careful when talking to her before she's done with her first cup of coffee,” Dean warned and Crowley scoffed.</p><p>“One little witch? Hardly!” he said as Y/N turned around.</p><p>“What?!” she growled, and Crowley recoiled while Dean and I laughed.</p><p>“Tried to warn you,” Dean said as Y/N stared at us, bleary-eyed, with a tank top that read “Don't Even Think About It”. Well, that was appropriate.</p><p>“Duly noted,” Crowley said dryly and filled Y/N in on what he told us.</p><p>She frowned and wandered over to take her usual seat next to me, her legs landing in my lap and Dean smirked.</p><p>“If nothing else, Y/N, it seems things seem to be working out in the end,” my brother said, but I was focusing on her legs in my lap. They were warm and flushed, indicating she'd come straight from bed. I knew Dean had gone back to his room, while I'd laid in mine, my mind turning over the conversation with him in my head. The question was - how blunt could I, or <em>should</em> I be with Y/N about this? Most girls I’d met hadn't cared for more than me in their bed, Ruby notwithstanding, but, to be honest, for all that drinking game stuff - how much did I really know about what she wanted? Glancing up when I heard Dean clear his throat, I saw Crowley had left and Dean was tilting his head and rolling his eyes in Y/N’s direction.</p><p>Since she was still only halfway through her coffee, I waved him off, but him leaving had her glancing up as well, then down at her watch. Pulling her legs off my lap, she mentioned something about going to shower before Crowley came back for more lessons. Deciding this was as good a time as any, I followed her. She was in her room and putting down her now empty mug before she even realized I’d followed her.</p><p>“Everything okay, Sam? I was just going to wash up and get ready for the day,” she said, going to the dresser to pull out a top.</p><p>Closing the door softly, I stared at her back. “Why don't you like me? I mean, I know you mentioned it before, but you and Dean seem to have talked the whole Cas situation through, and I know you've been adamant about Crowley leaving you alone, too. But, it still seems like you don't flirt with me as much as Dean, for all your commentary of not wanting to choose between us,” I said, and she slammed the drawer shut, and finally turned to look at me. Throwing the clothes on the bed, she walked over to stand in front of me, craning to look up at me, a frustrated look on her face while she nibbled on her lower lip. I'd love to nibble on it for her, but I wanted to hear what she had to say first.</p><p>“Look, Sam, I wish it were that simple. I enjoy flirting with both of you, but when you're all but a living, breathing reminder of when I left back home, it's kind of hard to act on my feelings for you. I like you both, a lot, but I also don't want me to come between you brothers by sleeping with you both. I'm not the type to lie to either of you about me sleeping with the other. Like I told you, keeping secrets from you two does not end well.”</p><p>I smirked as I closed the space between us, causing Y/N to decide to back up, starting when she ended up against the dresser again. Putting my hands on top of it, on either side of her body, but still high enough for her to duck under, should she wish to, I leaned down, looking her in the eye. “Well, I say you're doing us both a disservice with these assumptions of yours. As for my brother and I, we've talked, and there is no fighting over you. It's about what you want and yet, at the same time, how can you make a fully informed decision without all the data?” I said, leaving a space between our bodies and watched her nibble on her bottom lip again as she looked up at me.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she said “It's taken me a long time to come to terms with the kinds of things I like in the bedroom- spankings, handcuffs, threesomes, bondage. I'm not your typical girl, Sam, and if I'm going to have you both in my bed, you <em>both</em> need to understand that I'm all or nothing at this point. I'm done taking what I want in small measure, and, contrary to what my Moose may think back home - sorry, hon, but I'm not passing up on fulfilling a fantasy or two of mine while I’m here,” she said with a grin as she licked her lips.</p><p>Leaning down while taking my hands off the dresser, I took her by the shoulders and kissed her firmly. Making sure she was distracted by the kiss, I used one of my hands to grab both of her wrists from where they've been behind her back and grip them together firmly, but not to the point of grinding them together. I grinned against her mouth when she moaned and squirmed at the restriction. Pulling back, I looked at her, eyes heavy-lidded as the blush began traveling down her lovely chest. Spinning her around, I pinned her against my chest for a moment as I moved to face the bathroom. “Now, go get that shower ready, and I'll show you how much some of those fantasies of yours can come true,” I whispered and let her go, but not before I gave a good smack to that ass of hers, making her “YEEP” again.</p><p>I chuckled as I watched her walk off- I was beginning to really enjoy that squeak.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>I pulled back the curtain and got in, my eyes on the wet and willing lady in front of me. I smirked when I realized that turn on blush went all the way to her perky nipples, so, after kissing her again until she was gasping for air, I leaned down and took one nipple in my mouth. She moaned low in her throat and threaded her hands through my hair as the shower beat down on my back.</p><p>“Mmmm, Yeah Sam – just like that! Oooh,” She groaned as I tweaked the other nipple with one hand and mapped her curves with the other, slowly making my way to her bare mound.</p><p>I felt some raised skin on her right side, and looked down to see “our” tattoo there as a stylized compliment to a pentagram she already had tattooed on her other side. “So, that's where you put it,” I muttered as I pulled her closer to switch nipples. Sliding down her wet flank, I teased her for a bit, rolling my thumb against her clit until her grip moved to my shoulders and she whined out my name. Smiling against her breast, I slid first one then two fingers in, amazed at the tight grip she had on them. I knew I needed to get her relaxed a bit more if she was going to be able to take me, though. She moved to try and play with me just then, but I pulled up to kiss her.</p><p>“It's okay. Let me make you feel good - there will be plenty of time for me later,” I said, kneeling and putting one of her legs over my shoulder, while not stopping the driving force of my fingers in her pussy. She leaned back against the back wall, her hands gripping and ungripping at my shoulders as I leaned down and began eating her out, and, man, was she vocal! I like knowing what a girl liked and didn't like, and she was great at voicing that. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she moved her hands back to my head, holding on and straining to meet my mouth.</p><p>“Mmm, right there. Oh Gods, Sam, your fucking mouth. Ungh, so close. Yes, <em>fuck</em>, Sam, I want to come on your mouth. Please, just a little harder - a little more” she begged as I did what the lady requested, ad she came with a scream, but I didn't stop until her legs were shaking and her cum mixed with the water on her thighs.</p><p>She leaned against me, barely able to stand. “Well, there goes my ‘no orgasms from shower sex’”, she muttered and I laughed.</p><p>“Oh no, baby girl. That was just a warm-up,” I told her, as I put my height to good use, standing up and lifting her into my arms, her legs around my waist and leaned her against the back wall again, my cock heavy between her thighs. Taking a minute to let her rest against the wall, I reached between us, rubbing my cockhead against her pussy. “You ready for the main round?” I teased as she wriggled against me. “I guarantee that, once you've had both of us, you'll be spoiled. We learned well how to take care of a woman in the bedroom,” I said with a smirk.</p><p>She opened her eyes and fully returned my smirk. “Sam, quit talking and FUCK-” she said, that last word a shout as I drove in, putting my hand back on her hip and gripping it firmly, but trying not to bruise. *<em><span class="u">Fuck</span></em><em>, she’s tight. Jesus fucking Christ- no wonder Dean came back with that grin!</em>* I thought, her walls fluttering around me as she arched her body towards me. Once I felt the tension go out of her, I began to move. I remembered what she told Dean back when we've been doing the drinking game- how she wasn't made of glass, so I gripped both hips and slammed back in again, kissing her as I felt her grip me tighter inside.</p><p>“More, Sam. Please - fuck, that feels so good! God, that cock! Fuck me, mmm, yes <b>harder</b>,” she insisted, as I looked down at her.</p><p>“You sure you can handle it?” I asked, and she nodded.</p><p>“I like it a little rough sometimes, “she said, and I didn't hold back at that point. I held her hips and fucked her harder against the wall, her urging me on until, from one second to the next, she stopped kissing me to throw her head back and scream as her pussy clamped down on me. I barely had time to get in a few more thrusts before she was coming apart around me again and so was I.</p><p>I let her down, though we leaned against each other like drunks after a long night out. Thankfully, the Bunker water heater was jumbo sized, so the water was still warm as I turned to the side for some body wash and a sponge for her. She looked up at me as I turned her towards the spray and got behind her to wash her back and rub her shoulders for a moment before turning her to face me and watching the front. Her nipples pebbled beneath my palms, but I only brushed against them lightly, though still eliciting a shudder from her before I moved in on her stomach and legs. Standing back up, she smiled over at me.</p><p>“My turn.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally we got to the smut- with the added bonus of BOTH boys getting a chance. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Two Heads Are Better Than One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Down the Rabbit Hole- Take Two<br/>
Author: Christy<br/>
Reader Gender: Female<br/>
Part: 7/?<br/>
Warnings: asshole misogynistic male commentary on the ladies and idle threats of what he'd do<br/>
Pairing: Dean/Reader, Sam/Reader, Sam/Reader/Dean<br/>
Summary: Reader finds herself suddenly in the world of the Winchesters and no way to get home for the time being, but done from the viewpoints of the Winchester brothers.<br/>
Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or anything else to do with Supernatural. I’m merely borrowing them for my own whims and will return them in a timely fashion...eventually.</p><p>Author’s Note: Having lots of fun with this alternative take on my story, and now we get to the *real* smut, kids.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>**SAM**</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Our bodies are slick at this point, both from the running and our more recent activities. Y/N bows her body back on a moan as Dean pinches her nipples again and she clenches around me inside her. We’ve managed to make it to the lean-to on the paintball course we’d designed, but all the planning for that is the furthest thing from my mind right now. I watch the beautiful woman on my lap climbing the precipice to yet another orgasm courtesy of my hard cock and Dean’s “magic” fingers. Though, to be fair, she says mine are magical too. But, having her sandwiched between two horny brothers was just the end result of what had started out on a rather different note.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>****</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Now, that’s just not fair,” I told Y/N when she walked out, prepared to join Charlie for a night out in nearby Chicago. The rugaru hadn’t taken much, though Charlie had readily admitted that she preferred being the voice in our ears rather than having to help out with the messier parts of being a hunter.</p><p>Y/N just shrugged and smirked as she walked over to me and pulled me down for a kiss. “I want a girls’ night out to decompress after the last few weeks, and if we take you boys with us, I’ll get dragged back here within an hour and fucked into the bed.”</p><p>I smirked myself, remembering how that was exactly what I’d done when the two of us had taken a tip from Jodi to a skinwalker case outside of Madison. This whole sharing Y/N, let alone having a semi-regular sex partner had pushed my libido into overdrive for some reason, and I know Dean had moped around the Bunker for a bit after she’d told us she needed some recovery time after a rather enthusiastic, energetic weekend when the two of us had taken turns figuring out how many parts of the Bunker we could christen individually.</p><p>I saw the motion of her waving her hand in front of my face, and looked down to see her trying to hide her laughter at my mental tangent. “Um, yeah, you might be right on that. At least Dean’s out hustling some pool cuz, girl, that skirt would be up around your waist and Charlie would have to go on her own if he saw that,” I told her, pulling her close and grabbing her ass, making her squeak.</p><p>“That’s why I waited until he left," she said with a grin and another quick kiss. "I've got my phone and my ceramic knife with me, and I'll call if we need anything."</p><p>Not letting her go just yet, I rubbed on her ass, my thumb sliding along the crack. "Anything? Then, how about you don't have that thong on when you get back," I whispered in her ear, making her shiver.</p><p>"You and that mouth, Sam," she muttered, shaking her head.</p><p>I let her go and spread my arms wide. "I haven't heard any complaints."</p><p>She scoffed. "Like I'd ever! See ya later, Sammy."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>****</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I slammed into the office of the club right behind Dean and took in the room. Charlie was off to the side on a couch, eyes unfocused and with a knife to Y/N's throat. A smirking asshole with a receding hairline sat in a chair behind the desk and motioned to the bouncers behind us to leave. Once the door closed, his grin widened as he looked us up and down. While I knew we'd never get past the door of the club without our guns being surrendered, we'd put up a fight, nonetheless, especially since Dean had about torn out of the room once Y/N's call went dead and I shared his anger once he'd explained.</p><p>"The great Dean and Sam Winchester- who knew I'd be blessed with your presence once I decided Chicago was the next town on my list! And you even brought friends for me to use, though one of them got a little too curious for her own good."</p><p>"You fucking bastard, if you hurt Y/N, I'll-" Dean gritted out, stepping towards the desk, but the man motioned to Charlie, whose grip of the knife at Y/N's neck tightened. "One more move, Winchester, and your pretty little friend's blood will be all over that couch. You see, I made a deal with a crossroads demon a couple of years back- I get 10 years to control women who got a bit too tipsy, but only so much. Your friend Charlie here had gotten to that point so, when your other friend was heard making a call for backup... Well, I couldn't just let that lie," he said, shaking his head in mock dismay.</p><p>There was a buzz from something on his desk and the man pressed a button. "What?!"</p><p>"Uh, Damien, it's almost 2 am- want us to stick around and help or leave things for Theresa?"</p><p>Damien rolled his eyes. "I've got things handled here- tell Theresa to do the books, then go home."</p><p>I heard a rustle off to my right and turned my eyes to seeing Y/N waking up. She searched the room, found us and Damien, then slumped back against Charlie, though her lips began to move in a spell, if I had to take a guess.</p><p>Turning back to focus on Damien, I brought his attention to me while hoping Dean noticed what Y/N was doing, too. "So, you made Chicago your hunting ground for women? <span class="u">That's</span> what you wanted to use your 10 years for?"</p><p>Damien smirked and shook his head. "Hardly- you're not thinking big enough. Once I control the women, making them seduce other men for me was a piece of cake. And once the men were out of it in a post-sex haze, the women let me in and we take everything and make it so the men never report it. Easy solution to me needing capital for this club. And, it's not like the cunts remember anything anyway- they blame it on another night of heavy drinking," he said with a shrug.</p><p>My mind went back to the cases we'd heard of in California and Nevada, a few in Texas last year, and slowly seeming to make their way east. "You're the Happy Endings killer! They had you pegged as just a burglar at first, then the one guy died in Vegas last year and they found that girl without her memory of the last twelve hours in New Orleans."</p><p>He waved it away as inconsequential. "The damn cops always gotta put a name on bullshit. It's just survival of the fittest, especially since you're not gonna fire on your girls," he said, then snapped his fingers in remembrance. "Oh, that's right! You <span class="u">don't</span> have your guns, do you?"</p><p>"Think again, asshole," Y/N snapped out, tossing our guns to us and taking her knife out as she and Charlie walked over to stand by us.</p><p>All Damien could do was sputter in surprise. "But, the deal, and you were out!"</p><p>Y/N touched us both in turn, a small way for us to know she was okay now. "Next time you decide to make an enemy out of someone, maybe do a little research before pissing off the Winchesters. Now, normally, I'd do the tying up myself, but I have a feeling the boys would rather be a bit more hands-on this time around."</p><p>Damien glanced up at the both of us, his skin paling as he tried to get up and find a way out. I watched him brace to jump out of the chair before I heard a whistling sound and Y/N's knife had him pinned to the chair thorough his shoulder. She just shrugged when I looked at her in surprise as Dean stripped the cords off the decorative curtains to tie Damien with. "Crowley told me knife skills might come in handy, but I guess I need more training."</p><p>"More?" I asked, surprised at the skill she had so far.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. Meant to only get the suit, not nail him in the shoulder," she said and winced, rubbing the back of her head. "I may have managed to sober Charlie up a bit, but even my high pain tolerance has its limits."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>****</p><p>**DEAN**</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I sat and glared at Damien once we got him into the warded room back at the Bunker by midday. Y/N had called Crowley before downing some tramadol for the goose egg we'd tried to treat on the drive back. Trying to help us had worn her out, and she hadn't put up much of a fight when we said we'd keep an eye on Damien until Crowley got there.</p><p>Crowley marched in, eyes crossroads red as he regarded the slime we had chained up. "Y/N told me what had happened. She may have been foolish enough to decide to get in bed with you Winchesters, but even I couldn't stand idly by when some <span class="u">moron</span> gives her a near brain bleed from the force of the smack to the back of her head," he told us, and Sam inclined his head in thanks, but Damien just <em>had</em> to put his two cents in.</p><p>"The little slut in the blue is fucking both of you? Damn! Wish I could've had a piece of her before you two showed up," he quipped, and I couldn't hold back anymore. My body reacted before my brain could even process the knee-jerk reaction. Damien's head rocked back and forth from the force of my punch as Sam ran over to hold me back from just going to town on him. Y/N wasn't a piece of meat for us- she was someone we were both enjoying, sure, but that didn't mean we took advantage of her. She seduced us as often as the opposite was true. Fucking piece of shit practitioner. The Mark pulsed, feeling almost gleeful at the prospect of feeding off my justified anger.</p><p>The asshole laughed and cracked his neck, licking at the blood from his split lip as he grinned at all of us. "Hey, once I'm done with whoever this Brit is that you brought in, I'll make sure to follow y'all around til I get a chance at that sweet piece of ass. Hell, if she can handle you both, I might just keep her buzzed enough to do the work for me for a while. I mean, I know you boys can't be with her all the time. She seems the independent type who can 'take care of herself', am I right?" he said with air quotes and another chuckle.</p><p>Crowley glanced back and forth from him to us and back again. "You boys didn't care to clue him in as to who I am, did you?" he asked, and Damien paled as Crowley's eyes went crossroads red again as he looked over at the chained up human.</p><p>"Wha-what the fuck?!" he stammered as Crowley stalked towards him, the demon's grin widening as he drew closer.</p><p>"Now, Damien, was it? A crossroads deal is a deal, and, as the boys know already, I don't take kindly to my demons reaping souls ahead of that ten-year mark. That being said," he said, examining his nails for a moment before focusing back on Damien, "I've had a good chat with the demon foolish enough to agree to your terms without investigating further. And boy, once I'm done with you, you'll <span class="u">wish</span> I'd left you with the Winchesters," and then Crowley twisted his wrist and Damien shrieked.</p><p>Crowley left his hand in that position for a moment before releasing it and Damien slumped forward, breathing hard. Turning to us, Crowley said "Go tend to the girls. I'll take it from here, boys."</p><p>I nodded and stomped out, Damien's pleas echoing for a moment before Sam slammed the door shut behind him. I rubbed at my knuckles, wincing at the sting from the torn flesh and glanced up when my brother laid a hand on my shoulder. "Want me to go check on them?" he asked.</p><p>I shook my head. "No, I'll go- if her reserves are low from her having to pull our guns from wherever they were, plus sober Charlie up, I'll take the first round. I was the one who was out when they left, after all."</p><p>Sam shook his head. "They wanted a girls' night out...I don't think either of them expected any of this. But yeah, Dean, so sacrificing."</p><p>I punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Says the man, who, if I'm hearing correctly, waits til orgasm ten to get his."</p><p>Sam shrugged. "Hey,<em> she's</em> not complaining, so why should I?"</p><p>Y/N wandered out of the library, mug in hand.<em> "</em>What are you two arguing about now? Is Crowley still in with the asshat, then?"</p><p>I snorted at that. "Uh, yeah, so we've got time to check on you," I said, looping an arm around her waist and kissing her on the temple, inhaling the scent of her perfume and rubbing a thumb along her hip. She relaxed against me and went to pull Sam in on the other side, but he merely took a hold of her hand and kissed it, smiling.</p><p>"You need energy and magic back. We'll do the slow and patient kind later," he said and headed out to check on Charlie.</p><p>Y/N turned to me, puzzled, as I led her away from the library and more towards my bedroom. I had hoped to find her after her night out and try the new toy I'd found, but no time like the present, am I right?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>****</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I caressed her head gently and looked her over as I closed the door to my room behind us. "How's your head doin'?"</p><p>She smiled and looped her arms around my neck. "All good- Crowley took care of it when he first popped in."</p><p>"Good to hear," I said, pulling her closer to kiss her, her shoes bringing her a bit closer to my height than normal. I rubbed my hands up her torso, my thumbs playing across her nipples, making them harden and her to squirm. I palmed her breasts, grinning when I realized she hadn't bothered with a bra underneath the sweater. I stopped kissing her for a moment to lightly guide her to sit on the bed before pulling her top off and sucking one of those hard nipples into my mouth. She squirmed some more as I nibbled on it lightly and twisted the other between my fingers, making her moan and clutch at my head. I slid one hand up the long skirt she had on to find her bare underneath there as well and nicely wet already. Lifting my face up from where I'd switched tits, I watched her face as she smirked and shrugged.</p><p>"If you hadn't come to find me, I would've ambushed one of you in the library at some point after Charlie left," she said and I chuckled. Shaking my head, I went back to her tits as my free hand wandered back down to her slit, teasing at its wetness with a finger. Tilting her hips up, I yanked the skirt off and asked her to move up the bed. while she was doing that, I stripped and walked over to kneel by where her head was.</p><p>"I've missed having that mouth around my cock," I said, and her eyes rolled up to meet mine with a smirk.</p><p>"I think I can accommodate that," she said, before leaning forward and taking me inside her mouth. She moaned around my length as her hand slid up and down what she couldn't fit in her mouth. I gritted my teeth as I willed my orgasm away for a moment in favor of enjoying her enthusiastic blowjob skills. She sucked hard on the head for a moment before sliding up and down my length quickly, the suction just this short of heavenly.</p><p>Angling my hand down, my fingers teased at her clit, causing her to arch into my hand and moan around my cock again before picking up the pace of her sucking. Sliding first one, then two fingers inside, I groaned at how wet and tight she was. Sliding further in, I crooked my fingers, looking for that spongy ridged spot just inside, and knew I'd found it when she took her mouth off me in order to remember to breathe. Our girl had a tendency to forget to breathe when we did certain moves, we'd found recently. I continued sliding my fingers in and out, her body arching to reach my fingers as she'd slow her sucking to enjoy what i was doing. I damn near had her gushing when I pulled out of her mouth, still continuing my fingers fucking in and out of her snatch, catching her gspot again and making her groan and throw her head back, her one hand playing with a nipple while the other stroked me absentmindedly. Feeling her swell up a little bit, I sped up the tempo, rubbing that inner sweet spot for a moment or two before she arched up on a scream and came all over my hand before collapsing back on the bed, breathing hard. Mission accomplished.</p><p>She half-opened her eyes as I climbed onto the bed, sliding between her legs but not sliding in just yet. "I soaked yer bed," she mumbled, still half out of it from orgasm.</p><p>I shrugged. "I can change 'em later, cuz, sweetheart, I need that pussy right now. Your mouth is wonderful, but that pussy of yours..." I said, trailing off as I slid in, slow at first until I felt her return the thrust and sped up until I was pounding into her, my hands slick on her hips as I tilted them up to drive into her more. She arched up with a shriek and begged for more. Not one to deny a lady, I pulled out and flipped her over, her legs shaking a bit as I slid back in with a groan. She angled down, a hand disappearing underneath her and I could feel the edge of her nails on my instroke as she idly played with herself. She clenched down on me a bit as I looked down to take in the sight of her sweet ass and my cock driving in and out of her. Remembering the little toy I'd picked up in Chicago, I leaned forward, opening the side drawer. Y/N glanced back, a curious look on her face as I went back to fucking her while fumbling with the bag.</p><p>"Ssh, I have a feeling you'll like this. Do you trust me?" I asked, and she nodded and bent back down again. Putting some of the lube that had come with it on the silicone, I greased the toy up and turned it on. The low hum had her pausing, especially when I began rubbing it around her asshole. Pulling it away for a moment, I leaned forward, taking an opportunity to tweak a nipple in the process. "You let me know if you want me to stop at any point, okay?" I asked, and waited for her nod of acknowledgment before sitting back up and playing the buzzing anal toy over her back hole again.</p><p>Once I saw the tension go out of her shoulders, I slowly slid it in, both of us moaning at the sensations. She went back to playing with herself, but I had to sit still for a moment and let hr slid back and forth on my length on her own for a second before I joined back in, speeding back up when I felt her start to clench around me.</p><p>"I-I'm not gonna last much longer," I told her, and felt her fingers speed up.</p><p>"I'm- mmm- almost there myself. Just...a little harder," she gasped out and I obliged, gripping her hips firmly and slamming in a few more times before coming inside her with a groan, dimly hearing her scream as she came hard herself.</p><p>Bracing myself on my arms over top of her, I managed to turn off and gently pull the toy out before putting it on a towel as I pulled out myself and lay back on the bed. Y/N slowly shifted until she lay against my side, a hand on my chest and a leg entangled with mine. "Yeah, that- that was fun," she said, yawning and curling up against me. I rubbed her back as her breathing deepened and my mind whirled, taking in all the recent information from the last 24 hours. Giving her the crash course didn't look like it would stop the assholes of the supernatural world from coming after her now, and, well, Damien had been right about one thing- we couldn't be there to protect Y/N all the time.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>****</p><p>**SAM**</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Sam-Sam, <em>why</em> are you taking your pants off?" Y/N stammered a little while later and I hid a grin.</p><p>"Strip paintball," I said, and pointed to the bright red spot on the sleeve of her shirt. "Your turn."</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at me. "This isn't a trick, is it?"</p><p>I shook my head and grinned. "Nope- just more fun and games."</p><p>She shrugged and shucked off her top, throwing it at me. I placed them in the nearby lean-to and made a mental note to lead Dean back here for when she'd inevitably go after him. Glancing back up in anticipation of enjoying her in that black lace bra she had on, I found her gone. Okay, I don't mind chasing her down again.</p><p>Just then, I heard a yelp off to my right and Dean hollering about her getting a good shot at his ass. Okay, guess she wasn't going to be an easy target after this point after all. We may have decided to have a bit more fun with this training exercise, but the point of the exercise seemed to be understood.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>****</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>We had her down to her underwear, shoes, and sock by the time the "game" finished, though Dean had lost his helmet to one of her well-timed hits, and I had somehow lost my boxers when she clocked <em>me</em> a good one on my ass. I was starting to think she might be an ass girl, not that I would be upset if she was. We were just learning more things about our lover as of late, and I was interested to see what else lay in store for us three. Y/N was currently trying to fit as much of my fat cock in her mouth that she could, occasionally moaning around my shaft as Dean teased her from behind. We managed to peel each other out of what clothes remained, as I pulled her towards me, her eyes unfocused from arousal. She hissed as I pulled her onto my lap and thrust in, her walls clenching around me as I lay back, letting her ride me for a bit. The sight of her rising over me, the sunlight streaking across various parts of her body, and her nipples tightening from the slight chill in the air had me flipping her over on the makeshift bed and pulling her legs up over my shoulders in short order, however. She clutched at the clothes at first, this angle a bit sharp with me, then turned to the side, half twisting to get Dean's cock in her mouth when he knelt down beside her. I hissed as she tightened further around me.</p><p>"You like that, don't ya, Y/N? You like having a Winchester at each end, just spit-roasting you in the middle? Like my cock in your pussy and Dean's filling your mouth?" I asked, her eyes closing as she moaned at the dirty talk.</p><p>"Oh yeah, sweetheart- just like that," Dean said in encouragement and Y/N did her best to suck and lick at his cock while I filler her full on the other end until she came with a cry. Dean's cock was held in her hand like a lifeline while she clenched so hard around me I thought I wouldn't be able to thrust for a moment.</p><p>Taking his cock out of her hand, Dean got up and walked over to his bag, coming back with some lube in his hand. "Put her on top of you again, Sammy. I wanna see if we can <span class="u">really</span> get her sandwiched between us. Would you like that, sweetheart? Want us in both holes, pulling you back and forth between the two of us?"</p><p>I wasn't so sure- Y/N seemed near her limit, but she opened her eyes from where she lay on our clothes, recovering from her orgasm and nodded, smirking up at both of us. I grinned and followed his instructions, staying inside of her as I rolled her on top of me and she slid down further with a hiss, before taking my hand and guiding it to her swollen clit. "Play with me, Sam. It helps my body relax enough to try this again."</p><p>I raised an eyebrow as I teased her clit. "Again? You've done this before?" I asked and she chuckled.</p><p>"You're gonna need to be a little more- mmm, yeah, right there- more specific there, Sammy," she said, leaning forward slightly and closing her eyes as Dean teased her from the other side. "Again on a threesome, anal, or two brothers?"</p><p>I snorted. "A threesome with a cock in both your pussy and ass," I said, my voice getting a little deeper as I thrust up into her at the same time Dean eased first one, then two fingers into her ass, slowly sliding them back and forth until we both saw her shoulders relax.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, that. Yeah, this'll be sooo much be-better. Oh fuck, Dean! Sam, goddess, your cocks! Just g-gimme a minute to- oh fuck- take it all in," she all but whispered, her eyes closed, her body twitching and one hand on me over my tattoo and the other reaching back for Dean, pulling him close against her back. Dean pulled out a bit on a groan before sliding back in as I did the same in counterpoint.</p><p>"Fuck, sweetheart. This ass of yours is so fucking tight. Sammy, definitely need to switch it up later..you have to feel this," he said, sliding in as I slid out again and Y/N arched up between us, eyes blind and mouth open in a silent scream as she clenched for a bit before trying to ride us both. She hissed and I caught Dean's eye and grinned. I leaned forward sucking a nipple into my mouth as Dean leaned over on the other side and started sucking a hickey into the side of her neck. Both motions made her tighten up around us both.</p><p>"Mmm, babygirl, you keep doing that, we're not gonna be able to promise you'll be satisfied," I warned her and she opened up her eyes to grin at me before rolling back on Dean's next in stroke. "Please, Sam, Dean, just fuck me- I wanna cum so bad," she said, keening as I twisted a nipple.</p><p>Dean glanced at me, then pulled her head back to kiss her. "You want us to take it nice and slow or hard and fast?" he asked, and, I swear, her eyes crossed on my next in stroke.</p><p>"Hard...fast..please. God, I wanna cum," she babbled. and I took hold of her hips as Dean placed his a little higher and we just started fucking her. For such a cool day, sweat was dripping off of all of us and Y/N soon went from encouragement to whining/keening to just repeating <b>yes, more </b>and <b>harder</b> and I felt myself near the point of cumming. That tingling at the base of my spine grew bigger and I slammed into her one more time with a groan as I came.</p><p>"Dean, please, fuck me. So close," she babbled as Dean reached a hand around, tweaking her clit and she wailed, arching back against him and clenching down on me at the same time, making me hiss as suddenly sensitive tissues were overly stimulated. Dean cradled her against him as he eased his way out of her and gently helped pull her off of me. We let her lay and rest on the clothes as we maneuvered to end up cuddling against her on either side, needing to recover for a moment before heading back.</p><p>"One of your better ideas, Dean," Y/N muttered and we both laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>